


Siguro

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hint of depression, M/M, star-crossed lovers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Nag-click agad sina Mingyu at Joshua na mahilig magtravel simula pa lang nang magsimula ang kwento nila sa Cebu. Ngunit paano kung may tinatago palang sikreto si Joshua na naging dahilan para i-reject niya ang proposal ni Mingyu? SIla ba para sa isa't-isa? O tadhana nanaman ang kokontra?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI157  
>  **OPM:** Why Can't It Be - Rannie Raymundo  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Hi Prompter! Thank you for this Prompt! I hope na nabigyan namin ng hustisya yung AU na toh! I guess this is the longest one we've made!

**Mingyu’s POV **

_Manila, November, Year 3._

_Kasing-bigat ng katahimikan sa paligid ang aking paghinga habang patuloy ang natatarantang mga mata sa paghahanap sa lahat ng direksyon-- hanggang sa nakita ko siya._

_“Joshua!” pagsigaw ko habang hinahabol siya. Kahit pakiramdam ko bibigay na ang mga binti ko, hinabol ko pa rin siya hanggang sa makakaya ko nang biglang paunti-unti siyang mawala sa paningin ko._

_“Joshua! Nasan ka?!” nararamdaman ko na ang mga luha kong nagbabantang lumabas pero hindi ko ‘yon pinansin at patuloy na naghanap. “Joshua!”_

“Gyu!” 

Bahagya akong napaupo sa gulat at napahawak sa dibdib ko. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ko’t parang pinagpapawisan pa ata ako.

Napatingin ako sa kamay na nakapatong sa braso ko, tapos sa taong may ari ng brasong ‘yon.

Napabuntong-hininga ako sa pasasalamat na panaginip lang lahat ‘yon at nandito pa rin siya sa tabi ko. Kinuha ko ang kamay niyang nasa braso ko at hinalikan ‘yon.

“Terrible nightmare?” tanong niya kaya tumango ako bilang sagot. “You kept on calling my name.”

“Nanaginip akong hinahabol kita tapos bigla kang nawala.” pagsimula ko sa kwento. “Josh, sobrang… Sobrang nakakatakot. Sukong-suko na ko pero hinahanap kita, hanggang sa nawala ka, parang gumuho--”

“Shh, it’s okay.” unti-unti niyang sinandal yung ulo niya sa balikat ko. “Nandito lang ako oh?”

“Ikaw naman ang una kong nakita nung nagising ako, kaya ayos lang.” sabi ko’t hinalikan ang ulo niya.

“Are you hungry?” tanong ni Joshua, pero umiling lang ako bilang sagot.

“Dito muna tayo.” sabi ko tapos sinenyasan na tabihan niya ko pagkahiga ko ulit.

“Gyu, I thought we’re going to be productive today?” tanong ni Josh, pero mukhang hindi naman nagrereklamo. “We took this day off to get some work done, di ba?”

“Oo, pero dali na. Minsan lang naman tayo mag-day off!” sabi ko tapos sumenyas ulit. “Dali na!”

Napailing nalang si Joshua habang nakangiti. Syempre, hindi din naman niya ako matitiis. Lagi ko namang nadadaan ‘yan sa konting pacute. Isa sa mga gusto ko sa kanya.

Nag-unat ako hanggang sa komportable kong naibalot ang braso ko sa kanya. Natawa tuloy siya sa ginawa kong pagpapasimple at pabirong pinalo ang braso ko. 

“Mga galawan mo eh ‘no!” kunyari pang reklamo niya habang natatawa pa rin. 

Pasimple akong sumulyap sa ngiti niya’t pinagmasdan siya. Sa araw-araw na nakikita ko kung pano nagwiwrinkle yung paligid ng mata niya at pagliit ng mga ito pag tumatawa siya, hindi pa rin ako nagsasawa. Lagi ko pa ring gusto makita. Kaya nga alam ko na kada pasimpleng damoves ko sa kanya eh napapatawa o napapangiti ko agad siya. Ang saya lang. Nakakahawa din kasi ang ngiti niya. Nakakaganang tignan lalo pagkatapos ng mahabang araw sa trabaho.

“Anong sinabi mo sa manager mo kung bakit ka nag-day off?” tanong niya.

“Sabi ko may mga aayusin ako sa bahay.” simpleng sagot ko. “Di naman na nagtanong pa. Ang dami ko kayang reserbang day-off!”

“Nakaipon ka na ulit ng mga day-off after nung 3 days natin sa Tagaytay?” tanong niya.

“Oo. Siguro kasi ang daming inischedule na photoshoot saka interviews para doon sa bagong clothing line na ineendorse ko.” sagot ko. “Masaya naman kahit papano kaya di ko rin naman naramdaman yung workload.”

Sa totoo lang, gusto ko ang trabaho ko. Madalas model, pero minsan tumatanggap rin ng acting projects. Siguro nasa industriyang ‘to na talaga yung kaligayahan ko kasi minsan, during my free time, photography at pag-eedit ng videos naman ang libangan ko. I travel whenever I get the chance-- which is one of the privileges that I get along with my work. Madalas pinapadala ako sa iba't ibang lugar para sa mga photoshoot. Minsan naman kasama ko mga co-model ko.

_You came along, unexpectedly_

_I was doing fine in my little world_

_Oh baby please don’t get me wrong_

_‘Cause I’m not complaining_

_But you see, you got my mind spinning_

“Aga naman niyan, Josh.” pabirong reklamo ko pagka-on niya ng radyo na nasa side table ko. 

“Eh ‘yan gusto patugtugin sa radyo.” sagot niya. 

_Why can’t it be_

_Why can’t it be the two of us_

_Why can’t we be lovers_

_Only friends_

“Gago ‘yan ah.” may halong birong reklamo sa radyo at pinatay. Buti naman at tinawanan lang ni Joshua yung ginawa ko. “Wag ka na kasi magpatugtog. Kakantahan nalang kita.”

“Wag na.” pabirong sagot ni Josh. “Baka marinig ka ulit ng aso ng kapit-bahay.”

Napa-buntong hininga ako nang maalala ko ‘yon. “Grabe talaga.” natawa din naman siya nang mas malakas pa. 

Mapang-atake kasi yung kanta at ang aga-aga kaya naurat ako. Kung kailan magkasama pa kami, hay.

Oo, wala kaming label. Cliche, pero sinusunod ko lang ang hiling ni Josh. Sabi niya ayaw niya daw ng label, hindi naman daw importante ‘yon. At some point we just promised each other na walang iwanan and our relationship is somewhere between best friends and lovers, pero hindi naman na daw kailangan pagtuunan pa ng oras at isipan ng kung ano mang tawag doon.

Ako namang si marupok, pumayag naman. Wala eh, mahal ko kasi. 

Kahit pa anong panenermon sa’kin ng mga kaibigan ko at kahit pagbali-baligtarin pa ang mundo, si Joshua talaga ang gusto ko eh. Madami akong nakikilalang bagong tao araw-araw at hindi ko rin naman masasabing wala akong masyadong ‘options’, pero si Joshua pa rin talaga ang hinahanap-hanap ko at the end of the day. Kaya siguro napasabak na rin ako, kasi wala na rin akong magawa sa feelings ko.

Minsan nakakatakot isipin na wala akong solid na karapatan para matawag na valid yung mga nararamdaman ko. Ilulugar ko ba yung mga nararamdaman ko sa perspective ng isang best friend, o ng isang boyfriend? May karapatan ba kong angkinin siya o wala? Hanggang saan extent ako pwedeng manghimasok sa buhay niya? 

Napakahirap. 

Pero ganun siguro talaga pag mahal mo. Handang sumugal sa hindi sigurado. 

Araw-araw niya rin namang pinaparamdam na special ako sa kanya kaya natuto nalang din akong kumapit doon basta nakakasama ko siya. Okay na siguro yun sa ngayon. Worth it naman siyang intayin.

Kami naman siguro sa bandang huli. 

\---

“Huy.” pagkalabit niya sa’kin. “Let’s go na.”

Tumango nalang ako at walang ganang tumayo. 

“Same camera pa rin pala ang gamit mo.” puna ko sa camera niyang nakapatong sa couch ko sa kwarto. 

“It’s my best camera.” sagot niya. “Memorable din.”

Napangiti tuloy ako nang maalala ko yung unang beses na nakita ko ang camera niyang ‘yon. “Agree.”

_Cebu, January, Year 1._

“Pwede ko bang mahiram si Mingyu saglit?” nakangiting tanong ni Ate Jeongah sa makeup stylist ko na pumayag naman. Inilayo ako ni Ate Jeongah nang konti mula sa ibang staff at hinawakan ang magkabilang braso ko. “Gyu, alam kong urat ka sa mga nangyayari recently at ayaw mo sa photoshoot na ‘to. Pero look, I managed to get you some free time tomorrow. After netong photoshoot na ‘to, you have until tomorrow afternoon to yourself. Okay ba ‘yon?”

Napabuntong hininga pa rin ako, although hindi na ako kasing-urat ng kanina. At least I have some free time to explore Cebu. “What was the company thinking? Kita naman kasing may mga rumor pa kong kalat sa Twitter, ipapagphotoshoot pa ko sa Cebu. Pano kung may makakita sa’kin dito?”

Tinapik ni Ate Jeongah yung balikat ko. “Kalma, Gyu. Hindi mo naman first time ‘to. You got this. We got this under control, okay?” 

“Fine. Anong balak ng company na damage control sa pinagsasabi ng magaling kong ka-on-screen love interest?” tanong ko.

“Well, they want to stay silent as usual. Wag ka nalang din munang magpost sa social media accounts mo as much as possible.” bilin niya. “Sige na, tapusin na nating ‘tong photoshoot. Smile, okay?”

I pressed my lips together and took deep breaths. “Of course.”

Tinanong ako ng staff kung ready na ba akong ituloy yung photoshoot, at nakangiti akong tumango sa kanila. We’re on the beachside, afterall, and it’s not that hard to get the vibes. Maganda rin naman talaga ‘tong beach resort na pinili ng endorsement company at saktong before the sunset pa ang oras ng pag-shoot.

Wala din namang problema ang pag-project ng mga facial expression-- acting for the camera. Sanayan lang siguro. I enjoy doing it, afterall. Nakakadistract din sa mga nakakaurat na bagay. 

Napatigil lang kaming lahat bigla nang may marinig kaming hiyaw ng mga tao at napatingin kung saan-saan para hanapin kung saan ‘yon galing. 

“Ano ho yun?” tanong ng isang stylist sa manager ng resort na nakabantay din dito. 

_You came along, unexpectedly_

_I was doing fine in my little world_

Ang ganda ng boses.

Lalaki.

“Sa stage ho siguro, nagkakantahan kasi doon minsan yung ibang turista lalo pag nasaktong mabait yung tour guide nila.” nakangiting sagot niya. “Papatigilin ko po ba para--”

“No.” pagpigil ko sakanya, na mukhang ikinagulat ng lahat, including Ate Jeongah. I smiled to ease them up a bit. “It gives off some vibe. Ayos lang po.”

Ngumiti nalang din pabalik yung manager at sumenyas na yung photographer na ituloy na ang photoshoot.

_So why can’t it be_

_Why can’t it be the two of us?_

_Why can’t we be lovers_

_Only friends_

Hindi ko alam kung tumataas ang mga balahibo ko dahil sa lamig ng simoy ng hangin sa may beach at saktong naka-sleeveless akong pantaas, or dahil sa parang anghel na boses na naririnig ko. Sa sobrang sweet at gentle ng boses niya, hindi mo aakalaing pang-broken hearted yung kanta.

“Mingyu.” pagtawag ni Ate Jeongah na nakatingin sa monitor at tinitignan yung pictures ko. Sumenyas siya na ayusin ko daw at tinanguan ko lang siya bilang sagot. 

I took in a deep breath and tried to ignore the singing voice. Thankfully, mukhang okay naman na. At some point I just started falling into the voice as if I was hypnotized, and I was knocked back into my senses just when I met Ate Jeongah’s eyes, so I just looked at the camera lens again.

_Shit, I have to find that guy. Pero sa dami ng tao dito at sa ikli ng panahon ko, paano?_

Thankfully after a couple of minutes that felt like 3 hours, the photographer called a break time to review the photos so far. Nagpaalam naman ako na mag-ccr lang, kahit hindi talaga. 

Nang malagpasan ko sila Ate Jeongah at palapit sa manager, tumigil ako at nagtanong. “Malapit lang po ba yung stage?”

It felt as if he knew what I meant, because she smiled meaningfully after that. 

“Pagkalagpas lang po diyan, Sir.” tapos tinuro niya. I smiled and quickly thanked her before speed-walking. I didn’t even bother to look back kasi baka mahalata ni Ate Jeongah na may iba akong agenda. 

_That’s the only place I know_

_Where you could be mine_

_And I’m yours_

_Only ‘til I wake up_

Napangiti ako sa sarili ko nang lumakas at mas naging klaro na yung pagkanta ko after ng konting lakad ko. At this point, napatingin nalang ako sa paligid ko at nakita ko na kung saan yung stage. Sa buhangin lang nakaupo ang mga guest kung saan may mga nakalatag na bean bags at mga unan para sa kanila, kaya hindi rin elevated ang stage at mas madali kong nakita yung kumakanta.

I saw a guy, maybe not that far from my age. Halatang hindi sanay humawak ng microphone, but his angelic voice made up for it nevertheless. 

_You came along at the wrong place_

_At the wrong time_

_Or was it me?_

_Why can’t it be?_

Nagsipalakpakan ang mga tao pagkatapos niyang kumanta, at di ko namalayang nakangiti na rin pala ako. Sinubukan ko lahat nag makakaya ko para tandaan ang mukha niya habang pinapanood ko siyang bumaba sa stage at ngumiti sa mga compliment sa kanya. Nang makabalik siya sa upuan niya sa may harap at likod niya na lang ang nakikita, doon lang ako natauhan na kailangan ko nang bumalik, kaya sinulyapan ko siya for one last time bago ako tumakbo pabalik.

Buti nalang at malamig kaya hindi ako masyadong pinagpawisan. Hindi masyado kinailangan ng stylist na i-retouch yung make-up ko bago kami nakapagsimula ulit.

After 30 minutes, just when the sun was about to go down, the photographer put his camera down and shouted “Okay guys, pack up! Well done!” with a big smile on his face. That was the exact timing that I saw a group of unfamiliar people coming this way. 

With the least hope of seeing that guy again, I tried to look for him in that crowd.

I panicked when I recognized him from afar, holding his DSLR camera, taking a picture of the sunset by the beach. He only clicked it for a couple of times, then spent a longer time admiring the view. Natulala ako, hindi ko alam kung lalapitan ko siya o hindi. Nagpapractice na rin ako sa utak ko kung anong sasabihin ko paglapit ko sa kanya. 

_Hi, I heard you singing. You have a really soothing voice._

Huminga ako nang malalim at tumango sa sarili ko bago ako nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa kanya, pero bigla na lang may mga teenager, siguro a group around 15-19 years old, na lumapit.

“Hello, Mingyu po, right? Super fan niyo po ako! Nagustuhan ko po yung clothing brand na ineendorse niyo kasama si Lisa!” _Ah, oo nga, naka-artista mode pa nga rin pala ako._

Nataranta tuloy ako lalo kaya napatingin ako sa direksyon kung saan ko huling nakita yung lalaki. Saktong nagkatinginan kami at mukhang napansin niya na flustered ako sa sitwasyon ko kaya natawa siya sa’kin bago nag-picture ulit sa paligid.

_Did I just… Make him chuckle?_

“Nakasubaybay po kaming magpipinsan lagi kapag may guesting kayo sa TV!” sabi nung isa pang babae kaya nabalik ang atensyon ko sa kanila.

I smiled at them in appreciation. “Ay, thank you po. How about an autograph?” 

One of them pouted. “Sayang, wala po kaming dalang papel at ballpen ngayon eh, iniwan namin sa hotel room.”

“Pwede po bang picture na lang?” excited na tanong nung isa.

I chuckled a bit. “Sure, sure.”

Tumabi sila sa’kin at binigay dun sa lalaking pinsan ata nila, yung phone para makapag-picture sila sa’kin. Nagpasalamat sila tapos nagpaalam na akong aalis para mahabol pa sana yung lalaki kanina, kaso nung nakaalis ako doon, hindi ko na siya mahanap.

Nakatayo lang ako doon at nakatingin sa paligid, sinusubukan siyang hanapin, pero wala. Sakto ring nakarating na si Ate Jeongah sa kinatatayuan ko at nagtanong. “May hinahanap ka ba?”

“Wala ah. Iniintay lang kita, ate.” pagsisinungaling ko. “Tara na.”

Tumango siya’t naunang maglakad. Habang pabalik sa hotel room, sinusubukan ko lang alalahanin kung anong itsura niya para mahanap ko siya bukas.

_Blue green hair. May dalang DSLR camera. Well, naka-white polo pantaas at white shorts, basta mukhang anghel. Pero for sure iba na ang suot nun bukas._

\---

Nag-stretch ako at tumayo nang matapos ko ang movie na pinapalabas sa HBO. Pagkatapos kasi ng photoshoot, pinagpahinga lang ako ni Ate Jeongah saglit tapos sabay kaming nag-order nalang ng room service for dinner. She didn’t mind that I turned the TV on to watch a movie halfway through dinner, at kakatapos lang ngayon na wala na rin siya dito sa kwarto.

Hindi ko napansin na hindi ko pala nalapat yung pagkakasara ng kurtina ng glass door na naghihiwalay sa kwarto at sa veranda, kaya ginamit ko rin ‘yong chance para sumulyap sa labas. Nakita kong mukhang wala namang tao sa beach pag gantong oras at kung meron man, wala naman sigurong makakakilala sa’kin lalo’t gabi na.

I put on a decent sweatshirt paired with the sweatpants that I’m wearing, and styled myself up a bit. Di na rin ako nag-abala na pumorma masyado para hindi makaagaw ng atensyon ng mga tao. Nagtext ako nang mabilisan kay Ate Jeongah para magpaalam na pupunta lang ako sa beach saglit, bago ko pinasok sa bulsa ko ang phone ko. 

Nag-phone lang ako on the way down- right after locking my hotel room hanggang sa makababa ako sa lobby. Wala naman din masyadong tao and I’m not sure if they could recognize me at all, so I think it should be okay. Mabilisan akong tumungo sa beachside at umupo sa isang deckchair. 

Sobrang tahimik- tanging yung mga alon lang ang naririnig ko at konting hiyawan ng mga tao, siguro mula din sa stage. Nakatitig lang ako sa direksyon ng dagat, tinitignan yung mga alon na papalapit. Pinapakiramdaman ko lang yung tunog ng mga alon at pinapasada ang mga daliri ko sa buhangin, hanggang sa may marinig akong boses na medyo malayo, pero medyo rinig ko dahil nga tahimik dito.

“I’ll be okay here, Jeonghan, I promise. Don’t worry.”

Parang.. Pamilyar yung boses?

“Yes, I will contact him the moment I get back to Manila. Mhmm, got it.”

Shit, siya ata yung kumakanta kanina!

Bumilis bigla ang tibok ng puso ko pero this time, I won’t miss the chance. Nakastandby na ko para lumapit sa kanya pagkababa niya ng tawag. 

“Yes, I’ll call you. Ingat ka rin. Bye.” 

I stood up as fast as I could, but I made my steps towards him as gentle as possible. 

_Hi, I heard you singing. You have a really soothing voice._

_Hi, I heard you singing. You have a really soothing voice._

_Hi, I heard you singing. You have a really soothing voice._

Paulit-ulit ko ‘yang pinapractice sa isip ko habang papalapit sa kanya, pero lumingon na siya agad bago ko pa mabuka ang bibig ko. 

At nakangiti pa siya.

“Hi.” pagbati niya.

“H-hi..” mahinang sagot ko’t natawa siya kaya natauhan ako ulit. “Uh, I mean! Hi, I, uh… Narinig kitang… kumanta kanina? Was that you?”

“Ah, oo.” sagot niya. “They suddenly asked me to sing.”

“Oh. Your friends?” tanong ko.

“Actually, yes and no.” sagot niya. “Outing ng dating company na pinapasukan ko. I became close with them kaya ayun, alam nilang mahilig ako kumanta. Aalis na rin kasi sila bukas kaya pinagbigyan ko na. Then magiisstay ako dito for a day or two.”

“Ah, ganun ba? You really have an angelic voice.” pagcompliment ko sa kanya, in which he smiled. 

“Thank you.” sabi niya. “And I’m guessing you’re a model?”

I blinked twice. “You don’t know me?”

He slowly shook his head.

“Seryoso?” natatawa at hindi makapaniwalang tanong ko.

“Sorry, di ako madalas mag-browse sa social media eh.” he apologized. “So you’re a model nga?”

Natawa naman ako sa pagka-cute niya, and amused at the same time kasi matagal-tagal na rin since nakaencounter ako ng tao na di ako kilala. “Can I buy you a drink while I formally introduce myself?”

“Sure, I don’t drink alcohol that much nga lang.” sagot niya. 

I smiled. “That’s fine, I’m sure the bar offers all sorts of fruit shakes.” 

Tahimik kami nung una habang patungo sa bar. I noticed he’s quite the silent type and I have to make the first move to start the conversation. I didn’t really mind, ako naman ‘tong lumapit sa kanya eh. 

“So how did you figure out that I’m a model?” curious na tanong ko.

“Well, when I saw you at the beachside this afternoon, there was a set-up obviously for a photoshoot, and you’re obviously the model. The camera lens was pointing at you and everyone was watching you.” sagot niya. 

“Ah, I see. That was stupid of me to ask.” komento ko. 

“May I ask what kind of product is the endorsement for?” I heard him ask, in which I couldn’t help but smile. I don’t know if that’s a hint that he’s interested on me, too, but I’ll take it that way. 

“It’s for a clothing brand.” sagot ko. “Have you heard of Bap Tee?”

“Oh, yeah, I think it was mentioned a couple of times at work.” sagot niya. “Ikaw pala yung model na mabenta daw doon.”

I chuckled shyly. “Grabe naman sa mabenta.” 

Pumasok na kami sa bar at saktong may konting bakanteng mga upuan sa counter mismo. 

“What drink are you going to have?” tanong ko sa kanya.

“Sure ka ba? I mean…” 

“I insist.” nakangiting sabi ko.

“Mango shake nalang.” sabi niya. “You?”

“Beer. Long day eh.” sagot ko tapos inorder na yung mga inumin namin.

“So, you said you’re going to formally introduce yourself.” panimula niya.

“Oh, of course.” sabi ko. “Mingyu, 23 years old, model and actor from GT Entertainment, dog parent.”

“22? Talaga?” natatawa at di makapaniwalang tanong niya.

“Oo nga!” sagot ko. “Baka naman pwedeng ikaw naman mag-introduce?”

“Should I?” pabitin pang sabi niya.

“Come on, I’m a public figure yet I just revealed myself to you, baka naman?” half-pabirong sabi ko.

“Fine, fine.” he gives in. “Joshua, 24 years old. Josh or Shua would do.” 

_Hmm, di pa rin gaano nagpapakilala. Walang sinasabi about work or ibang bagay. Medyo private na tao, I see._

“How come you brought your camera with you at this time of the night? Sa beach lang naman yata ang punta mo, wala ka rin mapipicture-an.” curious na tanong ko.

“It just became a habit, I guess. I love to travel kasi. And while traveling, I learned na you never know when you’ll see something worth-capturing.” kwento niya. “Kaya ayun, dala ko ‘to kahit saan. Kahit pag nasa Manila ako, I take this with me at work or it just stays in the car.”

“Taga Manila ka rin pala!” excited na sabi ko.

“Actually, I’m from LA. My family just moved to Manila when I was 15.” sabi niya. 

“LA? Wow.” amused na sabi ko. “Mahilig ka kamo mag-travel? Saan-saan ka na nakarating?” 

“A lot, actually.” sagot niya, tapos in-on yung camera niya. “This is in Singapore. Almost 2 months ago lang.” 

Hinayaan ko lang siyang mag-browse nung pictures sa camera niya, minsan ineexplain niya pa yung ibang mga extra interesting pictures na nadadaanan niya.

“Eto naman, Brisbane airport sa Australia. I went to Brisbane, Gold Coast, and Sydney with my friend last year kasi.”

“Hala, dati ko pa gusto pumunta sa Australia. Melbourne sana.” I pouted. 

Nagpatuloy ang gabi na nag-uusap lang kami tungkol sa pag-travel. Turns out, but not surprisingly, marami-rami na rin kaming common na napuntahan, lalo sa local tourist spots. 

“First time mo ba dito sa Cebu?” tanong ko sa kanya.

“Oo. Ikaw?”

“Hindi, pangatlo ko na ‘to. Yung unang beses ko, kasama family ko pero sobrang tagal na. Yung pangalawa, strictly for work lang kaya di rin ako nakagala. Ngayon lang ako makakagala sa Cebu, tas isang araw lang.” kwento ko.

“Sama ako.” half-pabirong sabi niya bago umiwas ng tingin at uminom ng mango shake niya. 

Tila naman pumalakpak ang tenga ko sa narinig ko. “Alam kong kalahating biro ‘yan, pero legit, game ako diyan. Mas masaya naman talaga maglibot dito nang may kasamang mahilig din mag-travel.”

Natawa siya sa pagka-excited ko, tapos tumango. “Sure. What time?”

“Uh, agahan sana natin para masulit. May interview din kasi ako sa gabi kaya kelangan ko na makabalik dito by sunset, alam mo na.” sabi ko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mingyu’s POV**

_Manila, November, Year 3._

“Marerecognize mo ba ko kung hindi ko dinala yung camera ko non?” tanong ni Joshua.

“Oo naman!” confident na sagot ko. “Mas mahirap nga lang siguro, kasi trademark mong may nakasabit sa leeg mo or nasa kamay mo na DSLR eh.”

“Grabe naman yung trademark!” komento niya.

“Oo kaya! Tignan mo oh.” tinuro ko pa yung corkboard ko na may ilang pictures namin and well, niya, na taken nung nasa Cebu kami. “Lagi mong hawak DSLR mo diyan oh, kahit sa kainan. Kahit sa hotel room.” 

“Okay, fine.” pagsuko niya. “But the question is, bakit mo kasi ako pinipicturan? Akala ko ba yung view ang pipicturan natin?”

“Ang view, diba, is kung anong nakikita mo. Eh parte ka ng mga nakikita ko doon.” palusot ko pa.

“Excuses!” pang-aasar niya pa.

_Cebu, January, Year 1._

“We’re not lost, aren’t we?” tanong niya habang nakatitig pa rin sa mapa.

“Kanina pa tayo paikot-ikot, edi malamang nawawala nga.” sagot ko. “Tabi nalang muna tayo diyan, maganda naman yung view eh. Dito muna tayo.”

Tumango lang siya tapos umupo sa bakanteng bench. As usual, he takes a few pictures, then stares at the view. Kanina-- well, actually, kahapon ko pa napapansin na ganun siya.

“Shua.” pagtawag ko sa kanya. “Ano palang pakay mo sa Cebu?”

“Travel lang talaga.” sagot niya. “Ikaw?”

“Pinadala ako ng company ko dito para dun sa photoshoot.” sabi ko. “Alam mo ba, ayaw ko pa sana pumunta dito nung una.” 

“How come?”

“I just wanted to stay in Manila and take a little break.” tumingin ako sa kanya at inexamine yung mukha niya. _Well, he doesn’t know me, and he’s not that familiar with a lot of celebrity shit going on anyway, so I don’t think this is going to be any harm._ “Nakakaurat kasi yung on-screen love interest ko. Now that our projects are done, kung ano ano na sinasabi tungkol sa’kin.”

“So you… broke up with her?” 

“What? No!” I strongly denied it. “We never dated. On-screen lang lahat ‘yon.” 

“I don’t know that much about the showbiz industry, but isn’t that normal sa inyo?” maingat na tanong niya.

“Well, yeah, but you know, all along kasi akala ko okay kami but then, ganun pala sa huli.” sagot ko. 

“I see.” komento niya. “I understand the frustration, though. Some people at work are just acting all friendly and kind for the sake of work, but at the end of the day, hindi pala mapagkakatiwalaan.” 

“That’s exactly how it is.” pag-sang-ayon ko. “You haven’t mentioned your job pa pala.”

“Oh, I work at a marketing company.” sagot niya. 

“How do you find it?” tanong ko.

“It’s fine, I guess. There’s an inevitable stress when there’s a lot to gather and write, but overall, the company is pretty lenient. Kaya nga nakakapag-travel pa ko madalas. And yung mga kasama ko kanina, they’re from my previous company. Lumipat kasi ako because of some personal reasons.” sagot niya. “Ikaw, do you like your job?”

“What do you mean ‘like’? I LOVE my job.” I answered. “Gaining confidence is one of the best points of it, sure, but it’s more on being able to express myself and being an inspiration to a lot of people.”

We talked more about work, mostly sa’kin, kasi nag-share din ako sa kanya ng ilang chismis na alam ko. Although, I have to admit na it was less fun than it should’ve been, kasi nga di siya familiar dun sa ibang mga artista na binanggit ko. It was fun to see him laugh every now and then, though. 

_Manila, November, Year 3._

“Wala ka talagang balak itapon ‘tong mga nalantang rose na ‘to?” tanong ni Josh nang mapansin niya yung dalawang rose malapit din sa corkboard ko. 

“Wala, bakit?” tanong ko. 

“Kawawa naman eh, lantang lanta na.” sagot niya.

“Alam mo naman ang meaning sa’kin ng rose. Di ko lang pwedeng itapon ‘yan ‘no.” sabi ko.

Napangiti naman siya at tinapik ang ulo ko. “Okay, fine.”

_Cebu, January, Year 1._

“Ang ganda ng mga flowers dito.” komento ko. 

Kakarating lang kasi namin sa Sirao Flower Garden. Ito na siguro ang huli naming pupuntahan bago kami bumalik sa resort, tutal 4pm na rin at mga 30 mins away pa yung byahe pabalik.

“Kaya nga flower garden eh.” medyo sarcastic na sagot ni Shua, pero hindi nakakaoffend dahil sa gentle niyang boses. 

I looked at my phone- nakaready yung listahan ng mga sinuggest na tourist spot sa akin ng kaibigan kong si Jun. Nagkwentuhan kami before I left for Cebu and he named a few places to visit if ever I have free time.

_10,000 roses of Cebu_

“Sayang yung 10,000 roses.” I muttered and pouted.

“Maybe we can still catch it after your interview?” sabi agad ni Shua.

Nagliwanag naman ang mukha ko nang marinig ko ‘yon. “Talaga?”

Tumango siya. “Why not?”

“The best ka talaga.” komento ko. 

\-----

“Roses ba ‘yan?” tanong ko kay Shua, referring doon sa pinipicturan niya.

“Seems like it.” sagot niya.

“Alam mo, someone once told me a different interpretation ng symbolism ng roses. It was his own interpretation.” 

“His?” curious na tanong niya. _Haha, sabi na nga ba eh. Hindi niya ba nahalata na bisexual ako?_

I smiled a little. “Yung TOTGA ko.” 

“Damn.” komento niya, pero natatawa. Medyo nakakatawa nga naman isipin, sa totoo lang. “What did he say?”

“He loved roses kasi, kaya yun lagi ko binibigay sa kanya. Ang sabi niya one time, we usually associate roses for love and passion that goes for a long, long time, but he had a different interpretation of it.” panimula ko. “He said, roses are like memories. Maganda pag fresh. Pero napansin niya, whenever I gave him roses and he puts them in a flower vase with water, kahit anong gawin niya, nalalanta rin after like, a week. Pag dinidiligan niya, kahit papano, namamaintain yung ganda nung rose, pero namamatay din. He compared it to memories- na maganda kapag fresh, you can bring the emotions that you felt during that time pag binring-up mo, but it will die eventually.”

“That is… deep.” 

“I know. But there’s more.” sabi ko. “You know how people keep dead roses as a remembrance? Sabi niya, maybe it’s because deep inside, people still believe that even dead memories are worth-keeping. Kahit hindi mo na maisasalba. Wala lang, they can just be an indication na that memory was once beautiful and meaningful for a person, too.”

Hindi siya sumagot saglit, pero nakatitig lang siya sa view nang sumulyap ako sa kanya. “Isn’t it also quite the same for photos when we travel?” 

I remained silent and waited for him to continue. Natakot pa ko nung una na baka nag-oovershare ako, pero seeing na nagkukwento din siya ng inner thoughts nya, I guess it means na mutual yung pagiging magaan ng loob namin sa isa’t isa.

“Kahit tapos na yung moment, photos are an indication that you’ve gone to such beautiful places. Kahit sira na yung lugar, pag tinignan mo yung pictures na kinuha mo, maaalala mo pa rin yung kagandahan ng place nung nandun ka pati yung memories mo doon.” sabi niya.

“May point ka.” pag-sang-ayon ko. “Ang sucker natin para sa happy memories, ‘no? Bakit kaya?”

Napatahimik siya saglit tapos ngumiti habang mabagal na sinabi ang mga salitang, “Kasi hindi natin inaasahan kung kelan mawawala yung mga rason ng kasiyahan na nakapaloob sa memories na ‘yon.”

Napatingin tuloy ako sa kanya. “Lalim ah.”

Natawa naman siya’t hinampas ako nang pabiro. “Joke lang. Ikaw kasi nagsimula eh.”

Magsasalita pa dapat ako pero biglang nag-ring ang phone ko. Sumenyas ako na sasagutin ko lang yung tawag at tinanguan niya lang ako bilang sagot kaya tumayo ako para lumayo ng konti. Ayoko naman kasing sirain ang momentum niya sa pagsesenti doon.

“Hello, ate?”

_[Gyu, san ka?]_

“Sa Sirao Flower Garden, ate.”

_[Mag-isa ka diyan?]_

“No, I’m with a…” napalingon ako kay Shua na nakapikit na ang mga mata ngayon at tila dinadama ang simoy ng hangin. “Friend.”

_[Kelan ka pa nagka-kaibigan dito sa Cebu? Nako, Mingyu ha--]_

“Papaalala mo lang sa’kin na artista ako. Mag-ingat ako sa mga sinasamahan at kinukwentuhan ko. Madaldal pa naman ako. Opo, opo, gets. Ano pa?”

_[Aba, ‘tong batang ‘to talaga. Basta’t bumalik ka na dito ng mga bandang 4pm! Dapat nandito ka na ng 5pm. Wag mo naman sana pag-intayin yung mag-iinterview sayo at mukhang maganda na ang impression nila sayo ngayon palang. Tandaan mong eto ang makakapagpawala sayo sa mga issue.]_

I sighed. “Okay, ate. Hindi ako malelate, wag ka mag-alala.” 

_[Good. Ingat ka.]_

“Alright. Thanks.”

Bumalik na agad ako sa inuupuan ni Joshua na bench pagkababa ni Ate Jeongah ng call.

“Manager mo?” tanong niya.

“Oo, bawal daw ako ma-late mamaya.” naiiling na sagot ko. “Kailangan ko na umalis ng mga 4:30.” 

Tumango siya. “May konting oras pa tayo. San mo gustong pumunta?” 

“Mukhang masarap yung mga pagkain kanina dun sa labas.” sabi ko.

Natawa tuloy siya sa sagot ko. “Kumakain ka nun?”

“Grabe naman ‘to! Bakit naman hindi?!” pareklamong tanong ko. “Tara, libre ko.”

\---

“Shit, 4:48 na.” medyo nagpapanic na saad ko habang pabalik-balik ang tingin ko sa orasan ko at sa daan. 

Naramdaman ko naman ang kamay ni Joshua sa balikat ko. “Chill, we’re almost there. Mas na-late ka siguro kung di ka nakatawag ng taxi.”

Sa awa naman ng Diyos, hindi nagtagal, nakarating na rin ako sa hotel. Agad kong inabot ang bayad dun sa driver tapos sinabing keep the change na lang, tapos nagmamadali na akong lumabas.

“Joshua, tara!” aya ko sa kanya.

“Saan?”

“Sa pag-iinterviewhan ko. Pwede ka namang sumama.” sabi ko. 

“Sure ka?” tanong niya kaya tumango ako bilang sagot.

“Alam mo kung saan yung function room malapit sa lobby?” tanong ko tapos tumango siya. “Do you mind if I--”

“Go na!” sagot niya tapos sumenyas na mauna na ako.

“Sunod ka ah!” pahabol na sigaw ko tapos nakita ko na lang na tumango siya bilang sagot. 

Tinakbo ko na mula sa entrance ng lobby papunta sa may function room. Binagalan ko na lang ang takbo ko nang makita ko na si Ate Jeongah na nakatalikod mula sa pinto.

“Ate!” pagtawag ko habang hinihingal pa.

“Oh, tumakbo ka?” natatawang tanong niya, pero tango na lang ang naisagot ko kasi naka-baba na ang likod ko at nasa tuhod ko na ang mga kamay ko habang hinihingal. “Sige na, kunin mo na lang yung damit diyan at mag-refresh ka sa cr.”

“Video pala yung interview?” medyo confused na tanong ko.

“Oo, sorry, di ko nabanggit. Last-minute lang din kasi ako nainform.” sabi ni Ate Jeongah, tapos sumenyas ako na ayos lang.

“Wala namang problema. Sige, mag-aayos muna ako.”

Nagpunta ako sa cr dala yung maayos na set ng damit na hinanda ni Ate Jeongah. Nagpunas ako ng pawis at siniguradong presentable ako kahit papano bago nila ayusin yung buhok ko at lagyan ng make-up ang mukha ko. Nang makalabas ako sa cr, nakahanda na yung hair stylist na ayusan ako kaya pinaupo niya ako doon habang hinahanda ang gamit niya.

Napatingin ako sa paligid at nahagip ng tingin ko si Joshua na kakapasok lang sa lobby at papunta na sa function room. Kumaway ako sa kanya mula sa malayo at mukhang nakita niya naman ako kasi ngumiti siya nang maliit.

“Ayos ang porma ah.” pagcompliment niya nang makita niya ako, tapos tumingin-tingin siya sa paligid. “Wow. Okay lang ba talaga ako dito?”

“Oo naman! Ako bahala.” sagot ko, tapos hinanap si Ate Jeongah, to find na kausap niya yung mag-iinterview pero natapos na rin agad kaya nilead ko si Joshua palapit kay Ate. “Ate Jeongah, this is--”

“Josh?” 

“Ate Jeongah!”

Napakurap ako habang pabalik-balik ang tingin ko sa kanilang dalawa na malaki ang ngiti sa mga labi nang makita ang isa’t isa. Nauna pang yumakap si Ate Jeongah at niyakap naman siya pabalik ni Josh.

“Ang tagal kitang hindi nakita!” masayang sabi ni Ate Jeongah. “Ni hindi kita maabutan sa Manila, tapos dito sa Cebu pala kita makikita.”

Natawa si Josh. “Sorry, ate. Hindi na ako gaano makadalaw sa inyo.”

“Ayos lang, si Jeonghan din naman minsan mas prefer na sa condo niya magpalipas ng oras kahit sa weekend kisa umuwi sa bahay.” naiiling na sagot ni Ate.

“Magkakilala kayo?” naguguluhang tanong ko pa rin.

Ate Jeongah chuckled, then put her arm around Joshua. “Joshua is my younger brother’s best friend from High School, until now. Hindi mo man lang nabanggit na Joshua pala ang name ng kasama mo!” 

“How would I know?” medyo lost pa rin na sabi ko. “Wow, small world pala talaga.”

“So how did you two meet?” tanong ni Ate Jeongah. “Dinaldal ka netong alaga ko ‘no?”

“Ano kasi ate--” 

“Sir Mingyu, ready na po!” pagkarinig na pagkarinig ko non, sumenyas ako na papunta na. 

“Sige na, magpa-ayos ka na doon. Kakamustahin ko lang saglit si Joshua.” sabi ni Ate Jeongah.

“Keep him company for me.” bilin ko, tapos kinindatan si Joshua, for some reason, bago ako lumapit sa mga stylist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Joshua’s POV**

_Manila, November, Year 3._

Matapos ang isang katutak na pagrereminisce dahil sa mga picture na naka-pin sa cork board ni Mingyu, napag-isipan na naming bumaba at mag-breakfast kasi kailangan ko pa siya tulungang mag-impake ngayong hapon. 

“Upo ka na lang diyan, iinitin ko lang ‘to.” sabi niya, tapos kinuha na yung natirang pagkain mula sa ref at pinasok ‘yon sa microwave.

Naupo ako sa isang kitchen stool. Hindi ko maiwasang mapatitig nang makuha ng atensyon ko yung ref magnet na nasa ref at natawa kaya napalingon siya sa’kin.

“Anong tinatawa mo diyan? Share naman oh.” sabi niya, tapos naglakad palapit.

“Naalala ko lang yung origin ng ref magnet na ‘yon.” sabi ko tapos tumuro sa ref niya, na sinundan niya ng tingin kaya natawa rin siya.

“Ah, yung ginawa mong excuse yung ref magnet para makapag-date tayo pagkabalik ng Manila?” nang-aasar at confident na tanong niya.

“Loko!” I exclaimed. “Hindi ko naman sinadya na umulan non. Ibibigay ko lang naman dapat talaga ‘yon sayo.” 

“Well, in that case, I guess yung langit ang may gusto na mag-date tayo nung araw na ‘yon.” sagot niya.

“Baka yung kalsada?” pagtatama ko.

“Dapat pala magpasalamat tayo sa EDSA mamaya.” pagbibiro niya pa.

\---

_Cebu, January, Year 1_

“Mi--” tatawagin ko na dapat siya pero bigla siyang lumingon at sumenyas na manahimik. Doon lang ako natauhan na artista nga pala ang kasama ko at makakakuha ng atensyon mabanggit ko lang ang pangalan niya. “--gs!”

Lumapit na lang tuloy ako sa kanya kisa mapasigaw ako ulit, pero tinatawanan niya ako nung nasa harap niya na ako. “Wow, sino si Migs?”

“Yun ang unang pumasok sa isip ko eh, kisa naman isigaw ko pangalan mo nang tuluyan, di ba?” sabi ko, tapos tinignan yung kanina niya pa pinagmamasdan dito sa labas ng flower garden. “Akala ko ba nagugutom ka? Mukhang hindi naman pagkain ‘tong tinitignan mo.”

“Ang cute lang kasi.” sabi niya. “Eto oh, tignan mo.”

Sabi niya tapos tinuro yung isang ref magnet na nakadisplay. Napangiti tuloy ako sa kanya. Kanina lang kasi, ang lalim ng pinag-uusapan namin, tapos ngayon, para siyang bata na dinala sa Toy Kingdom ngayong nakita niya ‘tong stall na nagbebenta ng samu’t saring souvenir. 

“Bilhin mo na.” sabi ko.

“Di naman ako maka-ref magnet.” sagot niya. “Tara, kain tayo.”

\---

Umalis na si Gyu pabalik ng Manila pero nasa airport pa lang siya’t nagtetext na siyang miss niya na daw agad ang preskong simoy ng hangin sa Cebu, unlike ang polluted na hangin at kaingayan ng Manila. We texted back and forth, mostly him, whining about how much he misses Cebu and the sceneries here, and how he doesn’t wanna go back to work yet. Tinatawanan ko lang naman siya’t maya’t mayang iniinggit sa mga ginagawa ko sa Cebu, tutal naglilibot naman ako habang magkatext kami.

**Mingyu:** Wtf, dinukot ng mga walangyang kaibigan ko yung dried mangoes sa bag ko! Stocks ko yun eh!

**Joshua:** Pwede ka namang bumili ulit diyan sa Manila, madami niyan sa grocery stores.

**Mingyu:** Pero iba yung galing sa Cebu mismo! :(

**Mingyu:** Wait lang, balikan kita. Awayin ko lang mga kaibigan ko saglit.

Hindi ko namalayang nakangiti na pala ako habang nakatingin sa phone ko’t napailing na lang sa huling reply niya. Pinasok ko saglit sa bulsa ko ang phone ko nang mapansin kong puro stall ang dinadaanan ko. Napangiti pa ako nang maliit sa sarili ko nang mapansin ko ang mga binebentang dried mangoes. 

“Magkano po?” tanong ko tapos tumuro sa mga nakalatag na pack ng dried mangoes.

“190 po, 3 for 550.” 

Kumuha ako ng pera sa wallet ko’t inabot ‘yon sa tindera. “Anim po.”

“Pang-pasalubong niyo po, Sir?” tanong nung tindera habang nilalagay sa plastic yung anim na pack ng dried mangoes na binili ko. Tumango naman ako bilang sagot. “Baka po gusto niyo ng ref magnet, Sir.”

Sinundan ko ng tingin yung tinuro ng tindera- nasa kabilang lamesa lang mula doon sa mga dried mangoes. Napangiti ako nang makuha ng atensyon ko ang isang pamilyar na ref magnet doon.

“Pasama na rin po neto.” sabi ko dun sa tindera saka nag-abot ng dagdag sa bayad. 

\---

_Manila, January, Year 1_

**Joshua:** May mga binili ako para sa’yo from Cebu.

**Joshua:** Meet up tayo, bigay ko lang ‘to saglit.

**Mingyu:** Uy, thanks! Kelan?

**Joshua:** Ikaw bahala, ikaw mas busy sa’tin eh hahahaha

**Mingyu:** San ka ba ngayon? Or san ka malapit?

**Joshua:** Papunta ako ngayon sa Greenhills, parang trip ko doon mag-Starbucks para tapusin yung mga ginagawa for work eh.

**Mingyu:** Hanggang anong oras ka diyan?

**Joshua:** Hanggang mamayang gabi pa siguro, di ko alam eh.

**Mingyu:** I can go there after ng sched ko, nasa Ortigas area lang naman ako. Kaso gabi pa ‘to matatapos saka usually gabi ako gumagala para wala gaanong makarecognize

**Joshua:** That’s fine, madami pa rin naman ‘tong tatapusin ko eh

**Mingyu:** Perfect, medyo urat din ako sa work today eh. I could use a little hang-out time.

**Joshua:** Nice, see you then

**Mingyu:** Alright, see you :)

_9:34pm._

Hindi ako makapaniwala sa oras nang makita kong lagpas 9:30pm na. Tanging yung mga pastry at drinks lang dito ang kinakain at iniinom ko simula pa kaninang hapon after kong mag-late lunch sa bahay. Tumayo ako at napa-stretch after ng mahabaang pagtatype sa laptop, buti na lang at patapos na rin naman yung mga ginagawa ko. 

Sakto ang timing ng pag-beep ng phone ko kaya chineck ko agad yung message.

**Mingyu:** I’m almost there! Park lang ako saglit sa tapat :)

I unconsciously smiled to myself, looked outside, and waited like an idiot. Ni hindi ko nga alam kung anong kotse ni Mingyu o anong kulay, pero para akong ewan na nakatingin sa katapat na open parking lot mula sa bintana ng Starbucks. 

_Pfft, bakit ba ako excited?_

Napailing ako sa sarili ko’t umupo na lang at sinave yung mga gawa ko bago ko pa makalimutan. I took the waiting time to check my emails and lazily scroll through my facebook feed. 

“Psst, Joshua!” narinig kong mahinang tawag sa’kin. The voice sounded familiar yet new, tapos tingin ako nang tingin kung saan-saan para lang makita siya. Hindi ko pa nga makikita kung hindi pa naglakad palapit.

Ibang iba kasi ang itsura niya ngayon. Nung nasa Cebu kami, casual din naman, pero mahahalata mong may artista vibes. Pero ngayon, naka-simpleng hoodie lang, pants, sneakers, at cap. Not to mention na naka-specs pa siya at hindi naiilawan nang mabuti yung mata niya kaya hindi ko siya narecognize agad kung hindi dahil sa ngiti niya.

“Grabe, halos isang linggo lang simula nung huli tayong nagkita, di mo na ko makilala?” kunyaring nagtatampong tanong niya.

“Iba kasi itsura mo! Pati yung boses mo nung tinawag mo ko kanina.” sagot ko. 

“Eh alam mo na, bawal marecognize. Delikado na.” mahinang sagot niya tapos tumingin-tingin sa paligid. “Pauwi ka na ba? Hatid na rin kita.”

“Pauwi na rin naman. Pa’no, wala na rin naman kasing malilibutan dito ng gan’tong oras kasi sarado na.” sabi ko. “Ay, para sayo pala oh. Sana sapat na ‘yan, saka wag mo na rin ipaalam sa mga kaibigan mo na may bagong set ka ng dried mangoes.” 

Iaabot ko pa lang yung paper bag pero abot tenga na ang ngiti niya’t excited na kinuha ‘yon sa’kin. 

“Grabe, andami!” komento niya habang tinitignan yung loob. “And wow, binili mo pa yung ref magnet para sa’kin!”

“Nasa iisang tindahan lang kasama nung mga ref magnet eh, tapos naalala kong nacute-an ka diyan, edi sinama ko na rin.” sabi ko. 

“Thank you ah. Bawi ako.” halatang sincere na sabi niya.

“Sus, liit na bagay.” sagot ko. “Teka, ligpitin ko lang gamit ko.”

“Tulungan na kita.” sabi niya tapos tinulungan nga talaga akong mag-ligpit ng gamit ko at magpasok sa laptop bag kong makapal. 

“Tara?” tanong niya nung matapos kaming mag-ligpit at tumango naman ako bilang sagot.

\---

“Traffic pa rin ng gan’tong oras, tsk.” narinig kong sabi niya sa sarili niya matapos ang siguro pang-trentang hinto-abante niya dito sa traffic. Sa totoo lang, we both didn’t seem to mind kasi nag-uusap naman kami habang stuck sa traffic. Kinakamusta niya yung work ko- kung anong ginagawa ko kanina, kung san ako nagtatrabaho, tapos kusa naman siyang nagkwento kung bakit siya naiinis sa trabaho niya ngayong araw.

“Well, weekday din kasi.” sagot ko.

“Gutom na tuloy ako.” sabi niya nang naka-pout pa. _Cute._

“Di ka pa nagdidinner?” tanong ko.

“Konti lang, early dinner kaninang 6pm. Eh halos 11pm na rin.” sabi niya. “Kain tayo? Nagdinner ka na ba?”

“Hindi pa eh. Masyado akong nakafocus sa ginagawa ko kanina.” sagot ko, tapos napangiti naman siya. 

“Great. Tara. Treat ko, pang-thank you sa pasalubong mo.” sabi niya kaya hindi na lang ako tumanggi at hinayaan siya. 

Buti nalang, meron siyang nakitang bukas pang kainan at mukhang konti lang ang tao. Madali lang din kaming nakapasok dahil walang nasa waiting list. Mukhang gutom na nga siya kasi umorder na agad pagkatapos ng isang tingin sa menu, tapos tinanong kung anong sa’kin. Binigay namin sa waiter ang kanya-kanyang orders namin tapos hinintay siyang umalis bago mag-kwentuhan ulit.

“So di mo pa pala nakukwento kung anong ginawa mo pagkaalis ko sa Cebu.” sabi niya.

“Ah, the day after mo umalis, halos puro simbahan o templo ata ang napuntahan ko.” sagot ko, tapos kwinento ko sa kanya yung highlight ng kada lugar na ‘yon pati na rin yung mga interesting na natutunan ko o nakita ko, mula sa Temple of Leah, Cebu Taoist Temple, Simala Church, Magellan’s Cross, at Basilica del Sto. Nino.

“Di mo dala camera mo?” tanong niya.

“Tinamad ako dalhin eh, sa Greenhills lang naman ang punta ko.” sagot ko.

“Sayang, gusto ko sana makita pictures mo.” komento niya tapos binuksan ang phone niya at mukhang may sinearch, tapos pinakita sa’kin. “Eto yung sinasabi mong interior ng Temple of Leah?” 

Tinignan ko yung picture at tumango. “Oo, pero mas maganda ‘yan sa personal.”

“Kainggit naman.” naka-pout na sabi niya.

“Oh, and guess what I had for lunch that day!” excited na sabi ko.

“Ano?” tanong niya.

“Lechon!” sagot ko kaya napalitan agad ng inggit yung facial expression niya mula sa curiosity.

“The best. Hindi sapat yung kinain nating Lechon nung dinner bago tayo nagpunta sa 10,000 roses.” sabi niya. 

“Naabutan pa nga natin yung mga nagfafire-dancing sa midnight gimik dun sa resort pagkabalik natin.” pagrereminisce ko.

“Ah, yes, of course. Napainom pa ko sa sobrang enjoy kaya may hang-over akong bumalik sa Manila kinabukasan ng tanghali.” pagrereminisce niya rin kaya natawa ako. “Pero nakakamiss. Gusto ko na tuloy bumalik sa Cebu.”

“Bakit Cebu ulit? Ibang lugar naman.” sabi ko. “Bohol? Malapit lang sa Cebu.”

“Kakapunta ko lang doon last year, para sa shooting.” sagot niya. 

“Baguio?” suggest ko.

“Ang dalas ko na sa Baguio for some reason eh.” sagot niya rin. “Napunta ka na ba sa Davao?”

“Hindi pa nga eh, pero maganda sigurong i-sunod ‘yan.” sagot ko.

“Yun oh! Samahan mo ko sa Davao?” excited na tanong niya. 

Medyo nagulat naman ako kasi halos isang linggo pa nga lang kaming magkakilala tapos inaaya niya na ako sa Davao, pero mukhang likas na friendly lang talaga siya at di ko naman gaano ginawang big deal kasi magaan din naman ang loob ko sa kanya.

“Kelan?”

“Sa birthday ko.” sagot niya.

“Kailan ba birthday mo?” tanong ko.

“Wala ka talagang alam sa mga celebrity, ‘no?” natatawang tanong niya. “April 6.”

“April pa naman pala. Sige.” pag-sang-ayon ko.

\---

Puro kwentuhan lang kami hanggang sa matapos kaming kumain. Siya ang nag-bayad ng dinner tulad ng pinangako niya, pero hindi ‘yon ang pinaka-masayang parte ng gabi ko. Usually kasi, tulad ng napapansin niyo, umiikot lang sa work at sa travel ang usapan namin, pero nagsimula na rin siyang magkwento ng konti tungkol sa mga kaibigan at pamilya niya na ikinatuwa ko naman. 

Artista at model din pala ang best friend niyang si Junhui na una niyang nakilala nang maging magkatrabaho siila para sa isang telenovela tungkol sa mga teenager mga 6 years ago na daw. Yun nga lang, hindi tulad niya, minsan lang magka-interes si Jun sa pagtatravel at kadalasan ay puro laro lang. 

Ang isa pa niyang malapit na kaibigan, Seokmin daw ang pangalan. Kilalang singer at minsan nagmomodel din daw. Mas focused nga lang daw sa singing at ang kwento ni Mingyu, cinacareer daw talaga ang pagkanta kaya laging busy at hindi lagi nila mahagilap kapag nag-aaya ng gimik.

Isa pang nakilala ni Mingyu dahil kila Jun at Seokmin, ay yung producer niyang kaibigan na si Jihoon. Nag-momodel din daw pero mas mapili sa mga tinatanggap na offer kisa kay Seokmin dahil producing talaga ang field niya at ayaw niya masyadong mag-drift para iisa lang ang focus.

Gwapo din ang mga kaibigan ni Mingyu, pero para sa’kin, hindi kasing gwapo niya. Alam ko kasi patago kong sinearch yung tatlo habang nagkukwento si Mingyu kanina habang iniintay namin ang bill. 

“Sure ka ba talagang ihahatid mo ko? Inabot na rin kasi tayo ng 1am. Malapit na lang naman eh, pwede naman akong mag-grab na lang. Maaga ka pa kamo bukas.” nag-aalalang tanong ko.

Sumenyas siya na wala ‘yon habang nakakunot pa ang noo. “Wag mong isipin yun! Kayang kaya ko ‘yan. Mas mapapanatag ako kung mahahatid kita.” 

“Sure ka ha.” paninigurado ko at tumango lang siya bilang sagot.

\---

_Manila, November, Year 3_

‘Yon ang simula ng halos araw-araw na pag-hatid-sundo niya sa’kin mula sa trabaho. Simula nung nalaman niyang sa may Ortigas lang ang office ko, gumigising na siya nang mas maaga kisa sa usual niya para ihatid ako bago siya tumungo sa kung ano mang schedule niya sa araw na ‘yon. Kapag nasaktong maaga-aga rin ang tapos niya, nung una, pinupuntahan niya ako kahit ga’no siya kalayo, pero nung nagtagal at matapos ang madaming pagtatalo, pumayag na rin siyang ako naman ang pumunta sa kanya.

“Tanda mo nung galing akong Batangas para sa shooting, sinundo kita sa may Alabang, tapos nag-away tayo pauwi?” tanong niya habang nilalapag yung ininit niyang Carbonara sa table. 

“Wag mo na ipaalala.” tanging sagot ko.

“Bakit? Nakakatawa nalang kaya isipin ngayon.” natatawang sabi niya pa. “Pagod ako mula sa shooting kasi halos wala akong tulog, tapos hindi ko na malaman kung bakit ang sungit mo. Selos lang pala.”

“Sorry na nga sabi eh.” kalahating natatawa at kalahating nahihiyang sambit ko.

“Sabi ko naman kasi sayo dati palang, as in simula pa lang nung unang araw na magkakilala tayo, na wala namang something sa’min ni Lisa.” natatawang sabi niya pa. “Ikaw lang.”

“Corny mo!” natatawang sabi ko. “Bilisan mo na diyan kumain, mag-iimpake ka pa.”


	4. Chapter 4

** Mingyu’s POV **

_Somewhere along NLEX, November, Year 3_

“This is nice.” rinig kong batid ni Joshua habang nakatingin sa labas at hawak ang DSLR camera niya. 

Sumulyap ako sa kanya at nakitang nakangiti siya kaya napangiti rin ako sa sarili ko at nagtungo nang kusa ang isang kamay ko sa necklace na bigay sa’kin na necklace ni Joshua kanina bago kami umalis. Ordinary na kwintas lang siya kung tutuusin, meron lang sun na pendant sa gitna, pero sobra yung tuwa ko kanina nung binigay niya ‘to. 

Tinanong ko siya kung bakit sun, tapos ang sagot niya- una, dahil daw mahilig kaming manood ng sunrise at sunset by the beach nang magkasama pag nagtatravel kami; at pangalawa, dahil daw sobrang bright ko, parang ang sun. Inaasar ko pa nga siya na ang corny, pero deep inside, sobrang natuwa ako at napapangiti pa rin ako sa sarili ko tuwing naalala ko yung sinabi niya kanina.

“Papunta na daw ba si Minghao?” tanong ko.

“Oo, kakaalis lang yata ng bahay. Si Jun ba?” tanongn niya rin.

Tumingin ako sa orasan bago napasagot. “Masyado pa ‘tong maaga para kay Jun, malamang tulog pa ‘yon.”

“Buti pumayag sila na sumama, ‘no?” tanong niya.

“Oo nga eh, hindi pa naman magkasundo yung dalawang ‘yon.” natatawang pagsang-ayon ko. “G naman ‘yon si Jun basta nasa mood pag inaya ko. Hindi madalas mangyari, pero naaaya naman ‘yon kung saan-saan.”

“Nadaan ko nga rin sa pagpapacute si Minghao eh.” sabi niya.

“Wala naman kasing makakatanggi sa pagpapacute mo.” banat ko pa kaya natawa siya. “Sayang lang hindi nakasama sila Jeonghan.”

“Workaholic na doktor sila parehas ni Seungcheol eh, ano pa nga ba?” sagot niya. “Next time, hihilahin ko rin si Jeonghan.”

“Sa Europe?” tanong ko, tapos tumingin ako sa kanya saglit nang mapansin kong wala siyang imik. “Diba? We agreed na 9 local trips, tapos the 10th one would be overseas. Tapos we both want to go to Europe the most.”

“Right, right.” sabi niya nang maalala niya. “Wow, pang-9 na pala natin ‘to?” 

“Ba’t parang di ka makapaniwala?” natatawang tanong ko.

“Akalain mo yun, di ka pa rin nagsasawa sa mukha ko?” pabirong tanong niya. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve took it the wrong way, pero nasanay na lang talaga siguro ako sa ganyang mga joke niya.

“Cute mo eh. Pano ako magsasawa?” sagot ko pa kaya lumawak lalo ang ngiti niya.

“Ba’t nga ba La Union ang napili nating puntahan this time?” tanong niya. “This is like, our first out-of-town vacation in quite a while, afterall.”

“Remember before third trip-”

“Subic?” he asked.

“Yeah.” I answered. “Before our third trip, we sort of had an interesting thought na what if we’d make it more interesting kung alternately by land and by air yung destination natin.”

“Ah, right. And now by land na ‘no kasi sa Bohol ang huling pinuntahan natin?” tanong niya.

“Yup.” sagot ko. “Wow, that Bohol trip feels like it happened… ages ago.”

“Busy rin kasi tayo parehas these past few months.” sagot niya. “But Hinagdanan Cave was so beautiful. Natatandaan ko pa.”

“I loved Panglao Island.” sabi ko. “Natatandaan ko pa nung dinare mo kong mag-dive ako mula dun sa mataas na talunan tapos tinatawanan mo lang ako nung naduduwag na ako pagkadating ko doon.”

Natawa tuloy siya. “Tapang-tapangan pa kasi eh.”

“Hoy, kasalanan mo kaya kung bakit ko tinanggap yung challenge!” reklamo ko. “Sabi mo ikikiss mo ko.”

“Uto-uto ka naman.” pang-aasar niya.

“Not exactly, tinupad mo naman eh.” I answered, feeling smug.

“Oo na, oo na.” natatawang sabi niya, accepting defeat. “Miss ko na rin tuloy ang Palawan.”

“Ano ulit name nung lake na napuntahan natin doon?” tanong ko.

“Yung nahulog ka sa tubig habang sinusubukan mong i-balanse sarili mo dun sa mga bato?” natatawang tanong niya. “Kayangan lake yata ‘yon.” 

“Tawang-tawa ka nun eh, buti naisipan mo pa kong samahan mag-swimming.” sarcastic na sabi ko.

“Well, magsuswimming din naman ako, nauna ka lang kasi nahulog ka.” biro niya. “Pero alam naman natin kung ano talaga ang highlight ng trip natin sa Palawan.”

“Underground river, syempre.” siguradong sagot ko. “Favorite ko ‘yon, pero walang tatalo sa Mt. Apo.” 

“Naalala ko tuloy yung time na bigla kang nag-alburuto na gusto mong makita ang Taal kaya nag-aya kang mag-Tagaytay.” 

“Oo na, oo na. Pero para talaga akong nabutan ng tinik sa dibdib nung nakapag-kape na tayo at nakita ko na ang Taal.” sagot ko at tinawanan niya lang ako na may kasamang konting pang-aasar bilang sagot.

Tuloy-tuloy ang pag-uusap namin tungkol sa mga nakaraang bakasyon naming magkasama pero iisa lang ang paulit-ulit na narerealize ko sa kada memory na babalikan namin. Mahal ko talaga si Joshua at hindi ako nagsisisi na siya ang kasama ko sa paglibot-libot ko. Sobrang tanga na ng tingin ng lahat sa’kin, well, including ang sarili ko minsan, pero ang alam ko lang, masaya ako. Masaya ako sa kanya.

Upon the mention of Mt. Apo, doon ko naalala ang lahat ng kasiyahan namin sa Davao. Kumbaga, yung trip to Davao na siguro ang pinakaperpektong bakasyon namin ni Joshua. Walang mintis, masaya kada minuto nung tatlong araw na nandoon kami. 

_Davao, April, Year 1_

“Uy, birthday boy!” 

Napalingon kami sa pinanggalingan ng boses na ‘yon. More on pagtawag lang siya kisa sa pagsigaw, kasi hindi naman siya marunong sumigaw in the first place. Kaya nga madali lang marecognize kung kaninong boses ‘yon.

“Uy!” napatayo ako para salubungin sila. “Buti nakaabot kayo sa party.”

“Kala nga namin di kami aabot eh, nadelay pa ang flight namin.” sabi ni Jeonghan, tapos yumakap. Sumunod ang boyfriend niyang si Seungcheol. “Saka uy, Joshuji, si Minghao ba wala pa? Nakita namin sa airport eh, nauna pa ngang makasakay ng taxi.”

“Baka padating na rin yun.” sagot ko. “Kilala niyo naman na si Jun, ‘no?”

Inangat ni Jun ang tingin niya mula sa phone niya para batiin sila Jeonghan. 

“Oo naman.” sagot ni Jeonghan. “Gyu, kamusta naman si Ate Jeongah?”

“Wow, tinatanong mo ko tungkol sa sarili mong kapatid?” di makapaniwalang tanong ko bago ako bumalik sa upuan ko. 

“Mas madalas mo namang kasama eh.” sagot niya. “Matampuhin pa rin ba?”

“Aba, syempre. Mas madami pa daw siyang nalalaman mula kay Seungcheol kisa mula sayo.” sagot ko, tapos natanaw si Minghao nang medyo malapit na siya. Nakabucket hat kasi siya at naka-porma pa, di tulad namin na casual na lang ang suot. “Hao!”

“Uy, Gyu, happy birthday!” pagbati niya tapos yumakap. “Long time no see ah.”

“Oo nga eh.” sabi ko. “Syempre hindi ko na kailangan ipakilala pa sila Jeonghan at Seungcheol-”

“Yup, sawa na ko sa kanila parehas.” biro niya kaya natawa pati si Joshua.

“Tadong ‘to! Buti nga binibisita ka namin sa office mo!” reklamo ni Jeonghan.

“Nanggugulo kamo. Nakiki-kape at tambay pa kayo doon!” reklamo niya din. “Sorry, tuloy mo sasabihin mo, Gyu.”

“As I was saying, you might or might not know my best friend, Jun.” pagpapakilala ko, tapos nagulat ako nang tumayo si Jun mula sa upuan niya para lumapit kay Minghao.

“Nice to meet you. Wen Junhui nga pala, actor and model din, same company as Mingyu.” pagpapakilala niya na mas lalo ko pang ikinagulat. Sure, Jun is quite friendly, pero when he’s doing this much for a first impression, it feels as if there’s something going on.

“Likewise. Xu Minghao, founder ng 8star clothing line, high school friend nila Joshua at Jeonghan.” pagpapakilala niya rin, but he looked less interested than Jun. Aww, okay lang ‘yan, Jun, my dude.

“Oh pa’no, kumpleto na tayo dito, buksan na natin yung wine?” kalahating biro ko.

“Hindi pa nga kami kumakain! Kalma, tsong.” reklamo ni Jeonghan tapos nagtawag na ng waiter para manghingi ng menu. 

Kumain na yung mga bagong dating ng dinner at nakisabay din kami nila Jun at Joshua ng konti, tapos binuksan na namin yung wine na regalo ni Jun sa’kin. Tawa lang kami nang tawa at panay ang bulyaw nila Joshua at Jeonghan sa isa’t isa. Mukhang hindi rin naman na-out of place si Jun kasi nakasundo niya naman lalo sila Seungcheol at Jeonghan lalo at nagkakilala na sila dati. Ang challenge lang dito, si Minghao. Napapansin kong nahihirapan makipag-close si Jun kay Minghao at mukhang may pagka-suplado din kasi si Minghao. Ang sabi sa’kin ni Joshua pagkabalik namin sa hotel room, ganun lang daw talaga si Minghao- mabagal maging komportable sa mga bagong tao, kaya nga daw maliit lang ang tropa nila nung High School sila. 

\---

_Baler, November, Year 3_

Kakarating lang namin sa resort pero nagustuhan ko na agad ang preskong simoy ng hangin pati na rin ang rinig na rinig na tunog ng mga alon sa dagat. 

“Buhatin ko na bag mo?” pag-offer ko sa kanya kahit alam kong tatanggi siya.

“Mas mabigat pa ang bag mo kisa sa bag ko, I’m fine.” nakangiting sabi niya tapos hinayaan ko siyang mauna papunta sa lobby tutal under sa name niya nakareserba yung kwarto namin.

On the way to the lobby, nakakita ako ng random sunflower- probably an artificial one judging where it’s placed. Nevertheless, it made me smile to myself. Actually, lagi naman tuwing naalala ko kung kelan yung unang beses na naging fond ako bigla sa sunflower.

\---

_Davao, April, Year 1_

“Ano nga ulit pangalan ng lugar na ‘to?” tanong niya.

“Belviz Farm?” di siguradong sagot ko habang nilalabanan ang nakakasilaw na tirik ng araw at sinusubukang basahin yung nasa brochure na binigay sa’min sa hotel. 

“Can you take a picture of me here? This spot looks nice.” sabi niya tapos binigay yung DSLR camera niya. I counted to three and clicked the shutter multiple times- alam niya naman na ‘yon. Rule na namin na hindi pwedeng isang shot lang. Binalik ko na sa kanya yung camera nung feeling ko sapat na. “Thanks.”

Pinanood ko lang siyang i-admire yung mga sunflower. Nag-aalternate pa nga siya sa pagpipicture at pag-tingin sa libo-libong sunflower na nandito. I remember that I was smiling unconsciously to myself that time. Nakakahawa kasi kapag masaya si Joshua, kahit mag-isa lang siyang inaadmire yung mga pinupuntahan namin. It makes my soft side for him grow bigger and bigger. In-on ko tuloy ang camera ko at pinicturan din siya habang di siya nakatingin.

“Alam mo ba kung ano pa ang maganda sa mga sunflower?” tanong niya sa’kin habang busy pa rin sa pagpipicture. “They symbolize happiness.”

“Ganun lang kasimple? Eh andaming mga tao na mahilig sa sunflower dahil daw sa symbolism non.” sabi ko pa.

“Through a quick google search before, I also learned na sunflowers can also represent someone that you’re fond of; like a person that makes your day better.” Joshua smiled to himself while looking through the pictures. “Not to mention na yellow is such a happy color.”

Ever since then, I couldn’t stop thinking and associating Joshua to sunflowers. Mukha lang silang ordinary na bulaklak, but undeniably, merong mga taong sobra yung pag-appreciate sa beauty non, which makes them happy as well. Parang si Joshua lang sa’kin. Wala namang special sa kanya sa paningin ng iba, pero he somehow makes my days more tolerable. And that’s how I know he’s worth every risk. Kung masaktan man ako, what the hell, what’s important is that he’s the first person that was able to make me this happy and contented.


	5. Chapter 5

** Mingyu’s POV **

_Baler, November, Year 3_

Nagising ako nang wala na si Joshua sa room namin, which is fine, kasi sinabihan ko siya kagabi na mauna nang mag-breakfast kasama sila Jun kung mauna man silang magising. Nag-ayos lang ako ng konti, nagtoothbrush at nag-suot ng jacket at salamin bago bumaba sa kainan. Buti nalang at katapat lang ng room namin ang hagdan pababa at kainan na agad ang salubong. Nakita ko agad sila Joshua sa bandang gitna, pero mas malapit sa daan palabas papunta sa pool at sa beach.

“Good morning!” masayang bati ko sa kanilang tatlo tapos ibinaba ang ulo ko para humalik sa ulo ni Joshua. 

“Aba, akala ko pa naman para sa’min yung good morning. Kay Joshua lang pala.” biro pa ni Minghao.

“Para sa inyong tatlo yun pero si Joshua kasi ang good sa morning ko.” banat ko pa bago humila ng upuan mula sa kabilang table at umupo sa tabi ni Joshua. 

“Corny mo.” komento ni Minghao, tapos nilapit sa’kin ang isang platong may isa pang natirang waffle. “Oh, waffle ka muna. Madali nga lang lumamig kasi mahangin.”

Nagpasalamat naman ako tapos sumubo na nung waffle bago nag-tawag ng waiter para umorder ng pagkain ko. Mukhang nasa kalagitnaan pa rin naman sila ng breakfast kaya naconclude ko na hindi pa ako ganon ka-late.

Pakiramdam ko sobrang perpekto ng umagang ‘to- mula sa masarap na tulog ko, ang bungad na view pagkababa sa kainan, ang masarap na pagkain, ang mga kaibigan ko, at lalong lalo na si Joshua.

“Best morning pala dapat, hindi good lang.” sabi ko sa lahat. “Sana di na matapos ‘tong umagang ‘to.”

“Loko, baka tinatawagan ka na nga ng manager mo.” biro ni Jun kaya napadukot tuloy ako ng phone sa bulsa at napatingin. Buti nalang wala. 

“Wala oh!” pakita ko pa sa kanya ng screen. “Ikaw ba hindi hinahanap?”

“Ewan ko. Edi hanapin nila ako. Nagpaalam akong nakabakasyon ako ah.” confident pa na sabi niya. “Saka alam naman ng manager ko ang number mo kung may sobrang emergency at kailangan ako hagilapin.”

“Tarantado ka talaga.” mura ko pa sa kanya. 

\---

“Hindi ba malamig yung tubig?” tanong ko kay Jun na nasa swimming pool na. 

“Hindi nga, tumalon ka na kasi!” sabi niya pa pero hindi ako gumagalaw kasi hindi ako naniniwala sa kanya. 

“Hao?” paglingon ko pa kay Hao na nasa swimming pool na rin pero umiling lang din siya.

“Hindi nga! Kaya naman pag nandito ka na!” sagot niya rin kaya doon na ko napalapit sa edge ng pool para pakiramdaman yung tubig.

Pero bago ko pa tuluyang mailagay yung paa ko sa tubig, biglang may tumulak sa’kin. 

Nasa ilalim pa lang ako ng tubig pero naririnig ko na ang umaalingawngaw na tawa nilang tatlo. Nakita kong nasa taas pa si Joshua pero tawa nang tawa dahil sa’kin.

“Nice, Josh!” sabi ni Minghao kay Joshua at nag-thumbs up lang yung isa bilang sagot. 

“Sabi niyo hindi malamig!” reklamo ko dun sa dalawa at winisikan sila ng tubig. “Para akong hinulog sa yelo!”

“Kaya mo naman ah! Ano nirereklamo mo diyan?” hirit pa ni Jun kaya sinamaan ko lang siya ng tingin.

“Josh, ‘lika na dito!” aya pa ni Minghao, kaya tumango si Josh bago iniwan yung gamit niya doon sa malapit na table kung saan nandun din ang mga gamit nila Minghao bago unti-unting bumababa sa hagdan ng pool. Iniisip ko pa kung pupuntahan ko siya doon pero mukhang nabasa niya na agad ang isip ko at siya na ang naglakad papunta sa’kin.

“Lamig ba?” pang-asar niya pa.

“Alam mo, pasalamat ka talaga cute ka.” sabi ko sa kanya tapos kinurot pa ang ilong niya. 

“Edi salamat?” sarcastic na sabi niya. “Cute ka rin naman, magpasalamat ka rin, dali.”

“Cute ako?” nakangiting tanong ko.

“Diba nga sabi ko? Para kang puppy.” sagot niya. “Sabi ko nga sayo pag kasama mo sila Bobpeul para kang isa sa kanila.”

“Iba naman ako ‘no!” confident pang sabi ko. 

“Talaga? Paano?”

“Una sa lahat, mas cute ako.” confident na sagot ko tapos napa-pout ako nang tumawa siya nang malakas. “Hoy, grabe! Totoo naman di ba?”

“Oo na, oo na.” pagsuko niya. “Ano yung sunod na rason?”

“Well, nangangagat ako di tulad nila.” sagot ko tapos pataas-baba pa ang kilay, tapos pabirong umarte na para bang kakagatin ko ang balikat niya. “Rawr.”

“Rawr?” natatawang tanong niya. “Kala ko ba aso, ba’t naging tigre?”

“Para mas mabangis.” sagot ko kaya natawa siya lalo. “Pakiss nga ako.”

“Wow ha, biglang ganon!” pabirong reklamo niya.

“Mas madalas mo pa hinahalikan yung aso ko eh sabi mo mas cute ako!” pabirong reklamo ko pabalik. 

“Sino ba kasi may sabing mas cute ka?” rhetoric na tanong niya. 

“So hindi?” nagkunwari pa kong nagtatampo kaya pinitik niya yung ilong ko.

“Drama mo.” komento niya tapos bigla ko nalang siyang hinalikan sa pisngi. Halos mapaatras siya pero mas mabilis ako, yun nga lang napatingin siya agad sa paligid. “Umayos ka nga diyan, baka may makakilala sayo dito.”

“Konti lang naman ang tao, saka nakashades naman ako oh.” sabi ko pa.

“Eh mas pumopogi ka nga yata pag nakashades ka kaya mas agaw pansin.” naiiling na sabi niya.

“Kaya nga muntik na nung sa Subic.” natatawang sabi ko. Hay, buti nalang talaga. 

“Kung di ka ba naman kasi isang malaking baliw, magtatopless ka, tapos magsheshades ka? Sa pool pa na may maraming tao ha, hindi sa beach kung san hiwa-hiwalay man lang lahat ng nandoon.” pag-alala niya, pero natawa lang ako habang naiistress siya sa memory na ‘yon. “Edi may lumapit tuloy sayo na babae habang nasa taas ako’t kumukuha ng tuwalya!”

“Hindi naman ako nakilala ah!” depensa ko.

“Hindi nga, pero may iba pa sigurong makakapansin kung di lang kita tinawag non mula sa malayo para may valid na excuse ka para umalis doon.” sagot pa niya.

“Uy, pero, that reminds me!” humarap ako sa kanya nung may naalala ako. “May utang ka pang kiss sa’kin ah!” 

“Wow, ang tagal na non ah!” reklamo pa niya. “Saka una sa lahat, wala akong utang. Pangalawa, kung meron man, bayad na!”

Nasettle naman na ako doon. Of course, I didn’t forget what happened that night. Bayad na, higit higit pa. 

“Balita ko may panibago kang utang sa’kin ah.” pabirong sabi ko kaya winisikan niya ako ng maraming tubig sa mukha tapos naglakad palayo.

“Huy, san punta?! Nag-cocompute-an pa tayo ng utang dito ah!” pabirong pagtawag ko.

“Ewan ko sayo!” sigaw niya pabalik habang di pa rin lumilingon. Nilangoy ko na lang papunta kila Minghao para mas makacatch-up ako kay Joshua.

“Oh, ba’t kayo nandito?” pareklamong tanong ni Jun. “Nag-uusap kami ni Minghao.” 

“Tanong mo sa bestfriend mong siraulo.” pabirong sagot ni Joshua tapos tumabi kay Minghao.

“Ano na namang ginawa mo?” chill na tanong ni Jun, tutal sanay na kami sa kagaguhan ng isa’t isa. 

“Naniningil ng utang?” makabuluhang sagot ko na nagets naman nilang dalawa agad.

“Buti nalang soundproof mga kwarto dito.” pabirong komento ni Jun kaya nag-apir pa kami. “Pero baka pwedeng dun muna kayo? Ngayon nga lang kami nakapag-usap ni Minghao nang hindi nag-bubulyawan eh.”

“Sus, pumorpoma ka lang eh.” naiiling na sabi ko habang hinihila si Joshua palayo kila Jun. “Style mo bulok!”

“Ikaw mismo bulok!” sagot ni Jun pabalik. Tinalikuran ko na lang sila at sinabayan si Joshua sa paglangoy papunta sa kabilang side ng pool.

\---

Hindi ko alam kung anong pumasok sa isip ko pero sometime around dinner, bigla na lang ako napatitig kay Joshua na nakikipagtawanan kila Minghao tapos biglang kumirot ang puso ko. Pangiti-ngiti nalang tuloy ako at nakikisama sa usapan nila maya’t maya pero pabigat lang nang pabigat ang loob ko kada pagtigil ng paningin ko kay Joshua. 

Kaya pagkatapos kong kumain ng dinner, nag-intay lang ako ng konti bago nagpaalam na magpapahangin lang ako sa tabing-dagat para hindi ako maging kaduda-duda. Buti nalang at hindi na nagtanong pa si Joshua at tumango na lang bago nagpatuloy sa kwentuhan nila ni Minghao. Si Jun naman, I didn’t dare to look at him, kasi malamang ay malalaman niyang may mali pag nagtama ang tingin namin. Ayoko na rin kasing maperwisyo si Jun sa mga desisyon ko at gusto ko ‘tong haraping mag-isa. This is the choice that makes me happy, afterall.

Walang ibang sumasagi sa isip ko nung makarating ako sa seaside. Pinapakiramdaman ko lang ang simoy ng hangin at ang tunog ng mga alon, tapos doon na nagsimulang maalala kong sa ganitong setting din kami unang pormal na nakapag-usap ni Joshua. Nakatambay lang ako noon sa tabi ng dagat at walang nasa isip, pero ngayon, mabigat na ang pakiramdam ko dahil sa isang stranger na nakilala ko sa Cebu. 

Nakakamangha din palang isipin na mag-tatatlong taon na simula nang magkakilala kami. Nakatiis ako ng ganun katagal nang walang ibang assurance kundi ang mga kilos niyang may meaning para sa’kin. Kaya minsan, hindi ko rin masisi si Jun at ang iba pa naming kaibigan kung bakit sinasabi nilang eto na ang pinaka-nakakastress na desisyon ko sa buong tanan ng buhay ko simula nang makilala nila ako. 

Bahagya akong kinabahan nang maramdaman kong may naglalakad palapit- alam ko na kasi agad kung sino ang susunod sa’kin dito.

“Gyu.” pagtawag niya, kaya nilingon ko siya’t tinanguan na parang wala lang. 

“Uy. Papahangin ka rin?” casual na tanong ko, pero nakikita ko sa mga mata niyang hindi niya tatanggapin ‘yon. Tumabi na lang siya sa’kin at humarap lang sa dagat tulad ko. 

Walang umiimik sa amin hanggang sa nauna na siyang basagin ang katahimikan. 

“Yun na naman ‘no?” tanong niya. Tumingin ako sa kanya, umaasang iba ang tinutukoy niya, pero nakita kong seryoso ang mga itsura niya habang nakatingin pa rin sa dagat.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang ako kasi wala na rin namang sense na takbuhan ‘to. “Oo, yun ulit.”

This time, mas malakas ang buntong-hininga niya, pero nararamdaman kong hindi naman siya galit. Parang more on nag-aalala kisa sa galit, di tulad ng dati. “Napag-usapan na natin ‘to, di ba?”


	6. Chapter 6

** Mingyu’s POV **

_A bar somewhere in Manila, February, Year 2_

“Sorry, kakatapos lang ng shoot--” napahinto si Jun nang makita niya ang itsura ko pagkadating niya. “Gago, anong nangyari sayo?”

Hindi ako nag-salita at nag-shot na lang. Nawala na rin ako sa bilang kung pang-ilang shot ko na ‘to ngayong gabi, hinahayaan ko na lang na lumala nang lumala ang hilo ko at umaasang mamanhid ako kahit saglit lang.

“Kelan pa ba nakauwi ‘to ng Manila? Akala ko ba nasa Bora ‘to?” tanong ni Jun kay Seokmin na nasa kabilang side ko. 

“Kaninang tanghali lang. “ sagot ni Seokmin, tapos nakita kong umiiling siya habang nakatingin sakin at bakas sa mukha niya ang pag-aalala. 

“Ano bang gagawin natin dito?” tanong ni Jun, tapos nakita ko mula sa gilid ng mata ko na nakanguso siya sa direksyon ko. “Saka ano ba kasing nangyari?”

“Ayaw rin magsabi sa’min eh.” sagot ni Seokmin.

“So ano?” tanong ni Jun.

“Hayaan niyo lang muna siya. Magsasalita ‘yan pag handa na siya.” kalmadong sabi ni Jihoon na kakarating lang at hinaplos ang ulo ko bago siya umupo at nilapag ang jacket niya sa table.

Nanahimik lang sila tulad ng sinabi ni Jihoon pero hinahagod pa rin ni Seokmin ang likod ko at nararamdaman kong maya’t maya akong chinecheck ni Jun kahit naglalaro siya sa phone niya. 

Humihikbi pa rin ako nang ilabas ko ang isang maliit na box mula sa bulsa ko. Binuksan ko ‘yon agad nang mailabas ko. Hindi naman kinailangan ng sobrang maaliwalas na ilaw dito para makita nila Seokmin kung ano ‘yon. Bakas ang gulat sa mukha nila Jihoon at Seokmin, pero napa-iwas na lang ng tingin si Jun nang makita niya ang singsing mula sa box.

“I… I proposed to him.” mahinang sabi ko. “And he… he just rejected me. Right on the spot.”

“Gyu.” sabay pang sabi nila Jihoon at Seokmin na gulat pa rin. 

Nailing ako sa sarili ko tapos pinunasan ang luha ko. “Kasi… Ang tanga ko nga naman, di ba? Wala namang kami, tapos nag-propose ako kaagad.”

I took the ring out of the box and stared at it.

“Akala ko kasi we’re on the same page. I’ve never felt like I match perfectly with anyone since I met him. Sa kanya ko lang naramdaman yung ganung klase ng saya tapos hindi pa siya katulad ng ibang mga nakarelasyon ko. It’s as if he’s my _home._ He knows that. Ganun din naman daw siya sa’kin, sabi niya.” kwento ko. “Pero bakit? Bakit ayaw niya pa rin? Ano bang pagkukulang ko?”

“Wag mong sabihin ‘yan, sigurado ako wala kang pagkukulang.” pagcomfort pa ni Seokmin. 

“Hindi. Baka nasakin yung mali kaya ayaw niyang maging kami. Ako naman ‘tong si tanga at impulsive, naisipan pang mag-propose.” bakas sa boses ko ang galit, pero hindi sa kanya, kundi sa sarili ko. 

Wala namang ibang masabi sila Seokmin at hindi ko naman sila masisi kasi hindi ako madalas makapag-kwento sa kanila tungkol kay Joshua.

“Ano nang balak--” naputol ang sasabihin ni Jihoon nang biglang magsalita si Jun sa tono ng boses na unang beses ko yatang marinig mula sa kanya.

“Wala kang pagkukulang. Sobra sobra ka nga kung magbigay.” malamig ang boses niya at napa-hinga siya nang malalim dahil sa galit. “Sinabihan na kita, di ba? Paulit-ulit pa nga. Ilang beses na rin nating pinag-awayan na nagpapakatanga ka pa rin kay Joshua. Sinasabi ko naman sa’yo bilang bestfriend mo, ginagago ka lang ni Joshua!” 

Lumipat si Jihoon agad sa side ni Jun para hawakan ang braso niya at pakalmahin si Jun “Bro, kalmahan mo lang.” 

Kung tutuusin, iniiyakan ko na dapat lalo ‘yang mga sinabi ni Jun, pero wala, namamanhid na ako sa lahat. Maliban sa sakit ng pagka-reject sakin ni Joshua.

“Hindi ko na mabilang kung ilang relasyon mo ang tinapos mo mismo kasi feeling mo you deserve better, pero dito mo binubuhos lahat ng oras, effort, at feelings mo kay Joshua? Bakit, anong binibigay niya pabalik sayo maliban sa pagsama-sama niya sayo? Assurance na nga lang ang hinihingi mo, kahit hindi na label, pero hindi niya pa magawa!” galit na sabi niya. “Why the fuck are you settling for less, Mingyu? Why?!” 

“I told you, mahal ko yung tao--”

“Bullshit!” he cut me off and pushed his hair back out of frustration. “Joshua is no good for you! Ilang beses ko nang sinasabi ‘yan, hanggang sa moment bago ka mag-propose sa kanya sa Bora, pero nakinig ka ba?”

“Alam mong magpopropose si Mingyu?” medyo gulat na tanong ni Jihoon kay Junhui. “Bakit hindi namin alam? Edi sana napigilan namin?”

“Ewan ko. Baka ayaw niyang mas maraming tao ang suwayin niya.” sarcastic na sagot ni Jun tapos padabog na umupo ulit, pero mas malayo na sa’kin ngayon. “Ilang beses na kitang sinabihan na kahit saang anggulo tignan, ikaw ang luging lugi dito, kaya itigil mo na. Pero sinasabi mo lang na mahal mo yung tao tapos magpapatuloy ka lang kahit nasasaktan ka na.”

“Mingyu, pwede bang tumigil ka na pagkatapos neto?” mahinahong pakiusap ni Seokmin. Hindi naman ako makakibo kasi hindi ko rin alam sa sarili ko kung anong isasagot ko. Hindi ko rin sigurado kung kailan ako mapapagod na ipaglaban si Joshua.

\---

_Baler, November, Year 3_

“Pagkatapos natin mag-away non, matapos ang dalawang linggo, bumalik ka rin ulit sa kanya.” pagpapaalala ni Jun pagkatapos naming balikan yung nangyari.

Napayuko ako’t napangiti nang mapait. “Buti nga tinanggap mo pa ako ulit.”

“Ano pang kagaguhan ang gawin mo, best friend pa rin kita. Kita mo, mag-pipitong taon na nga tayong sakit sa ulo ng isa’t isa eh.” natatawang sabi niya. “Hindi ko pa rin siya tanggap para sayo. Hanggang ngayon naman, siguro napapansin mo na medyo ilap pa rin ako sa kanya. Pero sinusubukan kong tanggapin at pinapakisamahan ko kasi pinanghahawakan ko yung lagi mong sinasabi na siya ang nagpapasaya sayo.”

“Ayos lang sayo?”

“Syempre hindi.” madiin niyang pinagdikit ang mga labi niya. “Pero feeling ko, lahat naman tayo, merong mga bagay na nakakapagpasaya sa’tin kahit hindi pabor ang mundo.”

Naramdaman ko ang pagbigat lalo ng loob ko sa sinabi niya at nagsisimula na ring mamuo ang luha sa mga mata ko. “Jun, anong gagawin ko?”

“Ano bang nararamdaman mo ngayon?” tanong niya, kaya napatingin ako sa kanya dahil sa hindi klarong tanong niya. “Ibig ko sabihin, willing ka pa rin bang ipaglaban?”

“Oo.” sagot ko nang walang pang-aanlinlangan. “Alam mo namang occasional na nagkaka-ganto ako pero lumalaban pa rin ako.”

“Hanga nga ako sayo eh.” sabi niya pa. “Matapos nung nangyari sa Bora, na kahit ako, ayaw ko nang balikan, pero ikaw lumalaban pa rin.”

“Tangina, to think na excited na excited pa ko non.” naiiling na sabi ko nang maalala ko ‘yon. “Di pa ko nakatulog sa sobrang pag-look forward ko.”

“Wow, sana all di nakatulog dahil sa excitement.” sabi niya. “Nag-alala kaya ako kasi napapakiramdaman kong hindi maganda ang magiging ending non. Ayun, tama nga ako.”

“Hayaan mo na, eto napapala ng di marunong makinig eh.” 

“Kaya nga tinanong kita nang paulit-ulit araw-araw kung sigurado ka na ba sa gagawin mo ever since sinabi mo ang plano mo sa’kin.” dagdag niya pa. 

“Akala ko nga kasi temporary lang yung paghehesitate niya para sa commitment. Bago kasi kami mag-Bora, napapansin ko nang nagbabago na siya. Mas malambing, mas naging clingy. Kaya akala ko, sign na yun na handa na siya, edi diniretso ko na. Ang tagal ko nang nag-iintay at ilang beses na rin naman akong nareject tuwing tinatanong ko siya kung pwede ba akong manligaw.”

“At hanggang ngayon hindi ka pa rin binibigyan ng solid na dahilan.” humarap si Jun sa akin. “Gyu, mag-tatatlong taon na. Hindi ka pa rin ba napapagod?”

“Ilang beses ko naman na sinubukang bitawan pero hindi ko talaga kaya.” sagot ko. “Kaya naisip ko, mas mabuti na sigurong walang label at naghihintay ako sa walang kasiguraduhan kisa sa wala akong Joshua na minamahal. Nakakabuhay din naman ng loob yung feelings ko para sa kanya at yung mga pinapakita niya sa’kin kahit papano.”

Natahimik kami saglit.

“Saka natutunan kong may mga times na kailangan nating mag-tiwala sa mga aksyon kasi lahat tayo may kanya-kanyang dahilan kung bakit hindi natin kayang sabihin ang mga bagay.” dagdag ko.

“So anong balak mo?” tanong niya.

Napa-hinga ako nang malalim bago sumagot. “Mag-propose ulit pagkauwi sa Manila.” 

Nakatitig lang siya sa’kin na tila hinahayaang iabsorb ng utak niya yung sinabi ko.

“Baka sakaling fiance ko na siya bago pa ang trip namin sa Europe.” hopeful na sabi ko.

Natawa naman siya, pero yung nagmamock na klase. “Tanga.”

“One last try, baka sakaling mag-iba ang isip.” sabi ko. “Pakiramdam ko may dahilan kung bakit niya ako nireject dati. Di ko man alam kung ano ‘yon, pero baka this time, the chance of us being together will be higher. Baka wala na yung kung ano mang rason na ‘yon.”

“Bakit ayaw mo ngayon mag-propose dito?” tanong niya.

“Ayoko na ulit mag-iwan ng masamang ala-ala sa inosenteng lugar.” sagot ko. “Dati, ang ganda ganda ng Boracay para sa’kin, pero ngayon, kinikilabutan ako mabanggit lang ‘yon.”

“Ikaw bahala.” sabi niya. “Iwan muna kita dito para makapag-isip ka. Mukhang kailangan mo ng oras sa sarili mo.”

“Pasabi na lang kay Joshua--”

“Ako na bahala.” pagputol niya sa’kin, tapos tinapik ang balikat ko bago siya umalis.

\---

Mabigat pa rin ang loob ko nang mapagdesisyunan kong bumalik na sa hotel room. Medyo maaga pa kasi ang plano naming lakad bukas at baka iniintay ako ni Joshua.

Huminga ako nang malalim bago ko ipinasok ang susi at pinihit ang door knob. Tama nga ako na gising pa si Joshua kahit halos alas dos na. Mukhang inaantok na nga siya at napaupo lang siya nung dumating ako.

“Sorry, iniintay mo ba ko?” tanong ko tapos tumabi sa kanya. Umusog naman siya para makaayos ako lalo ng upo. 

“Oo, pero okay lang.” sagot niya, tapos nilagay ang palad niya sa pisngi ko. “May problema ba?”

Ngumiti ako nang maliit tapos umiling bilang sagot bago ako lumapit para halikan siya para hindi na niya mapansin na naluluha ako sa simpleng tanong niya. 

Siya ang unang humiwalay at hindi nakaligtas sa kanya ang malungkot na mata ko kaya napalitan ang facial expression niya ng pag-aalala.

“Joshua…” pagtawag ko, tapos hinawakan ang kamay niya.

“Hmm?”

“Hindi mo naman ako iiwan, di ba?” sinusubukan kong hindi manginig habang tinatanong ‘yon, pero mukhang naramdaman niya ang panginginig ng kamay ko kaya ginamit niya ang isa pa niyang kamay para hawakan ‘yon. 

Ngayon naman, siya ang lumapit para humalik at hindi naman ako umatras o nagreklamo.

“Huy, yung tanong ko.” pagpapaalala ko.

Nginitian niya ako, tapos umiling.

“Mahal mo ba ko?” 

Kahit ako, nagulat kung saan ko nakuha ang tapang na itanong ‘yon. Gusto ko mang bawiin, pero para bang sinasabi sa’kin ng puso ko na eto na yung tamang oras para malaman ang sagot.

Hinaplos niya ang ulo ko, tapos mabagal na nilagay ang palad niya ulit sa pisngi ko. “Higit pa sa inaakala mo.”

\---


	7. Chapter 7

** Mingyu’s POV **

_Manila, November, 2 months before Year 1_

“Mingyu?” nanghihinang pagtawag sa’kin ng lola kong nakahiga sa hospital bed kaya nakangiti akong lumapit sa kanya at umupo sa tabi niya.

“Po?”

“Naalala mo yung tinatanong mo sa’kin dati kung paano ako nahintay ng lolo mo?” mahinang tanong niya.

Madalas kasi na lola ko ang kasama ko simula pagkabata ko pa lalo na kapag nagtatrabaho ang parents ko. Sobrang spoiled ko sa kanya at lagi niya rin ako kinukwentuhan. Isa sa mga paboritong kwento ko na pangarap niya daw talagang maging journalist simula pa lang nung early High School days niya at meron nang naghihintay sa kanyang opportunity na makapag-aral sa ibang bansa ng journalism bago pa niya nakilala ang lolo ko. Ang kwento ni lola, simula 1st year sila, pinopormahan na daw siya ni lolo. Nung 4th year lang daw saka siya bumigay at ayos lang naman daw kay lolo na aalis siya para sa kinabukasan niya. Maghihintay daw siya. Partida pang wala gaanong paraan ng communication noon kundi pagpapadala ng letter na ilang buwan pa bago makarating, pero naging matibay sila parehas at naging official na sila lang pagkagraduate nila parehas sa college at pagkauwi ni lola sa Pilipinas.

“Opo, ‘la.” sagot ko.

“Siguro kasi dahil ‘yon pinakita namin sa isa’t isa na wala kaming kahit anong minamadali.” sabi niya. “Siya yung naghihintay, pero kinailangan ko rin patunayan sa kanya na pag pwede na, sa kanya lang ako pupunta at hindi kung kanino pa.”

“Paano po? Hindi po ba bihira kayong makapag-usap noon?”

“Bihira nga, kasi napakabagal ng pagdating ng liham noon.” sagot niya. “Pero higit pa doon sa mga laman ng liham na salita, yung nilalaan namin na panahon at lakas mula sa pagsusulat, pagpapadala, hanggang sa paghihintay ng sagot sa liham, yun yung pinaka importante sa amin.” 

“Sulit naman po ba lahat ng pinagdaanan niyo?”

“Higit pa sa sulit.” walang pag-aalinlangan na sagot niya. “Madami kaming pinagdaanan bilang mag-asawa, bilang indibidwal, bilang propesyunal, at bilang pamilya, pero nalagpasan namin lahat at hindi namin kailanman naisipang maghiwalay kasi alam naming tahanan namin ang isa’t isa.”

Tumango lang ako bilang sagot. Si lolo lang ang tanging naging boyfriend ni lola sa buong buhay niya, pero sa kada parte ng kwento nila na sasabihin niya sa’kin, iba’t ibang lesson ang natututunan ko kaya nag-eenjoy rin ako na makinig pag nagkukwento siya bigla ng ganon. 

Naramdaman kong humigpit ang hawak ni lola sa kamay ko at ginamit pa ang kabilang kamay niya para haplusin ang ulo ko. “Kaya apo, ang tanging dasal ko, ay makahanap ka rin ng taong ituturing mong tahanan.”

“Sa tamang panahon po siguro, ‘la.” nakangiting sambit ko.

Tumango siya nang mabagal. “Tandaan mong wala kang pagsisisihan sa dulo kapag naghintay ka para sa taong pinaka-nagpapasaya sayo at tinuturing ka ring tahanan.”

\---

_Manila, November, Year 3_

_1:34pm_

**Mingyu:** Hey

 **Mingyu:** You haven’t forgotten about tonight, right?

 **Joshua:** Of course :)

 **Mingyu:** Sige, I’ll see you then

 **Joshua:** See you, ingat ka

_5:47pm_

**Mingyu:** I just finished working. Sunduin ba kita? Sabay na tayo papunta sa restaurant?

_6:15pm_

**Mingyu:** Nasa condo lang ako saglit, shower and bihis lang. If ever mauna ka, just tell them we have a reservation under my name

_6:32pm_

**Mingyu:** Is everything okay? Are you still at work?

_6:51pm_

_> 3 missed calls from Mingyu…_

Sinubukan kong tawagan siya for the last time bago ako nagdrive papunta sa restaurant. I asked him out to have a dinner date with me in which he happily agreed to, kaya nagpareserve ako ng isang private room sa isang restaurant para wala kaming intindihin na makakarecognize sa’min o kung ano man. Naisip ko, baka nag-overtime lang sa work, pero magrereply din maya-maya. Hindi niya naman daw nakalimutan, sabi niya kanina. 

But it was somewhere along the 11th or 12th time that he wasn’t answering his phone when I knew something was wrong. I kept on fidgeting alone in the private room that I reserved for us, but it was only on around the 20th time, when I suddenly heard the ringing sound stop and heard someone actually pick up the phone.

“Joshua, where on earth are you?” medyo galit nang tanong ko.

“Gyu…”

Nanlambot ako ng konti nang marinig ko ang nanghihinang boses niya.

“I… I can’t come tonight.” nahalata kong paiyak na siya sa boses niya kaya dun na ako nagsimulang mag-alala.

“Bakit? Are you okay? Did something happen? Pupuntahan kita--” 

“No, I can’t come tonight, or maybe ever. I’m so sorry, you don’t deserve--”

Napasara ako ng kamao ko sa halo-halong emosyon. Napatayo na rin ako sa galit at gulo ng isip dahil hindi ko maintindihan kung anong gusto niyang sabihin. “I don’t care if I don’t deserve you! Alam mo bang pinaghandaan ko ‘tong date natin? As silly as it sounds, gusto ko sana maging special ‘tong gabing ‘to kahit hanggang sa parte lang na masaya tayong nagdidinner, kasi alam kong irereject mo na naman ako pagkatapos! Joshua, I’m so tired of you stalling me for years. You even rejected my proposal the first time, for fuck’s sake! You keep on telling me that you feel the same way as I love you, pero pakiramdam ko pag ako ang bumitaw, hindi mo ko hahabulin, kaya kumakapit ako kahit ang sakit sakit na!”

Hindi ko namalayan na tumutulo na ang luha ko habang nagsasalita. Hinayaan ko na lang din na marinig niya ang pag-iyak ko. Wala na akong pake kung mag-alala siya, ang sakit sakit na. Punong puno na ako.

“Mingyu…”

“No, Joshua, just tell me. Why won’t you give me a chance? Kaya sana kita pinapapunta dito kasi magpopropose ako ulit. For the second time, magpapakamartyr ulit ako para sayo. Sinasabi ko sayo, I won’t give up on us. I know na mahal natin ang isa’t isa, so why can’t it be? Why can’t we be, ha? Can you at least make me understand? Kasi, tangina, gulong-gulo na ko!” nanginginig na sabi ko habang umiiyak at halos hindi na maramdaman ang phone sa kamay ko. 

Hinintay ko pang marinig ulit ang boses niya pero kasunod ko nang narinig ang pag-beep mula sa kabilang line. Halos mabato ko ang phone ko sa galit, pero buti na lang at nakontrol ko ang sarili ko at padabog na nilagay nalang ‘yon sa table. Hinayaan ko ang sarili kong umiyak nang umiyak- hindi ko na makontrol ang mga luha ko at ang pag-iyak ko. Siguro eto na nga yung sinabi sa’kin ni Jihoon dati na may dadating na puntong sasabog ako kasi matagal ko na ‘tong kinikimkim. 

Nang makalma ako ng konti, kahit nanginginig pa ang kamay ko at humihikbi pa rin, hinanap ko ang pangalan ni Jihoon sa phone ko at tinawagan siya.

_[Hello, Gyu? Wait lang, nasa stud--]_

“J-Jihoon.”

_[Uy, anyare? Nasan ka? Ba’t ka umiiyak?]_

“Pagod… na ako…”

_[Shit, sandali, diyan ka lang. Pupuntahan ka namin.]_

\---

Hindi ko alam kung paano nagawan nila Jihoon ng paraan na ilabas ako sa restaurant nang walang nakakapansin- but knowing Jihoon, he might’ve contacted my manager and asked for help to find any secret door para makalabas kami doon. We’re not proud of it, but we had to get Jun out of a bar before because he was wasted as heck; he was starting to cuss and everything so we had to ask the manager for a way out. So I guess that’s how they did it this time, too. Sa sobrang clouded ng pag-iisip ko, vague lang ang mga naalala ko. The next clear memory that I probably have, is in a bar. Wala nga lang tao maliban sa amin at sa ilang mga bartender.

“San tayo?” tanong ko pagkadilat ko. “Ba’t ako dito nakatulog?”

“Bar ‘to ng kakilala ng manager mo. Napakiusapan na buksan para sa’tin kasi eto ang pinakamalapit at tahimik na lugar na pwede nating puntahan. Mamayang alas dose pa talaga ang bukas neto kaya wala pang mga tao.” paliwanag ni Jihoon.

Tumingin ako sa paligid. Nandito si Jihoon, syempre, tapos si Jun na nandun sa malayong upuan, pero nakatingin sa direksyon ko. Nararamdaman kong seryoso ang pinag-uusapan nila kahit likod lang ni Seokmin ang nakikita ko mula sa side ko.

Umupo si Jihoon sa table sa harap ko. “Ano bang nangyari na naman?”

Sinubukan kong buksan ang bibig ko para magsalita pero naluluha na ako agad kapag inaalala ko yung nangyari kanina. Akala ko masamang panaginip lang, totoo palang sumabog na ako at napagod.

“Malamang ‘yan hindi siya sinipot ni Joshua.” sagot ni Jun habang palapit sa amin. 

“Sumabog na ako… habang kausap siya sa phone.” huminga ako nang malalim bago ako napasandal sa pader habang tumutulo pa rin ang luha ko. “Pagod na pagod na ko, pero ayaw pa ring bumitaw ng puso ko.”

“Anong ayaw?” tanong ni Jun, medyo galit na ang boses kaya hinarang na ni Jihoon ang braso niya sa bandang dibdib ni Jun para pigilan siya. “Nag-usap na tayo ah, ilang araw lang ang nakaraan, nung unang gabi natin sa Baler. Sabi mo huling try na. Baka sakali kamong magbago ang isip. Nagbago ba? Hindi naman ah? Lumala lang lalo, di ba?”

“Tama na ‘yan.” pag-awat ni Seokmin.

“Tapos na yung nangyari.” dagdag ni Jihoon. “Mingyu, alam kong dati pa lang matigas na ang ulo mo at di ka nakikinig sa’min pero pinapanindigan mo naman ang mga desisyon mo kaya hindi kita pinapakelaman. Alam mo ‘yan. Pero ngayon, ako na ang nagsasabi sa’yo- tumigil ka na. Wala ka nang mapapala dito.”

“Bro,” pagtawag ni Seokmin tapos naramdaman kong pinatong niya ang kamay niya sa balikat ko. “Alam mong suportado kita palagi. Sinusubukan kong intindihin lagi ang mga desisyon mo kahit taliwas na ‘tong dalawa, pero ngayon, ang hirap pa makakita ng liwanag dito sa choice na pinili mo.”

“Hindi ka papatibayin ng pagmamahal mo sa kanya, Mingyu. Gumising ka na! Kakainin ka ng tigas ng ulo mo!” sermon pa ni Jun, pero ganun lang ulit yung pakiramdam ko- namamanhid ako, pagod na pagod na ko, ang sakit na ng ulo at mata ko kakaiyak, pero gusto ko lang makita si Joshua ulit. 

Hindi na ako napigilan, and they didn’t dare anyway, nung nagpa-order ako ng heavy drinks at dalhin doon sa private room kung saan kami pinapalipat dahil malapit nang mag-alas dose, which means parating na ang mga tao.  
  
  


Nang medyo nakaramdam na ko ng hilo matapos ang halos sunod sunod na pag-shot over an hour, I took my phone and looked for Joshua’s name on my messenger inbox out of impulse.

“Alam mo bang gago ka? Pero wala ka sa’kin, kasi ako, tanga ako para sa isang gago.”

“Ang masakit pa doon… Hindi ako napapagod sa’yo.”

“Ikaw pa rin hinahanap ko kahit hirap na hirap na ako! Sana alam mo man lang ‘yon!”

“Pakiramdam ko minsan nagsayang ako ng tatlong taon ng pagtitiis ko sa ganito.”

“You changed me in both good and bad ways… Nag-iba pananaw ko sa relationships, mas naging masaya, kuntento, at confident ako dahil sayo. Pero tangina, pakiramdam ko rin ako na ang pinaka tanga sa mundo dahil sa nararamdaman ko para sayo!”

“Tama na ‘yan, Gyu.” pag-awat ni Seokmin pero tinabig ko lang nang mahina yung kamay niya nung sinubukan niyang ilayo sa’kin yung bote ng alak.


	8. Chapter 8

** Mingyu’s POV **

Sakit ng ulo ang sumalubong sa’kin nang magising ako sa tuloy-tuloy na pagtunog ng phone ko. Nakapikit pa ang dalawang mata ko nang sagutin ko yung tawag at di man lang nag-bother na tignan kung sino ‘yon.

“Hello?”

_[Gyu.]_

Napakunot ang ulo ko sa pamilyar na boses kaya napatingin ako bigla kung sino ‘yon.

“Jeonghan.”

_[Look, narinig ko yung mga voice message mo kay Joshua-]_

“Pwede bang wag muna natin siyang pag-usapan? Hayaan niyo man lang akong mag-cool down--”

_[Hindi, kasi ano, Mingyu… Punta ka nalang dito sa ospital.]_

“O-ospital?” di makapaniwalang tanong ko. Napaupo ako agad kahit nakakaramdam pa ko ng konting hilo. “Bakit?”

_[Kahapon ng gabi pa nandito si Joshua.]_

“Anong nangyari?”

_[Wala ako sa lugar para mag-sabi, Gyu. Mas mabuti siguro kung pumunta ka dito at makita mo.]_

“Eto na. Intayin niyo ko.” 

Hindi ko na siya inintay na sumagot at tinapos na agad yung tawag. Hindi ko na pinansin ang sakit ng ulo ko at naghanda na agad para umalis. Paulit-ulit kong sinasabi sa sarili ko na hindi naman siguro masyadong masama ang nangyari kay Joshua, kahit hindi sumasang-ayon ang puso ko na tumitibok nang malakas dahil sa kaba at ang mga kamay kong nanginginig habang nakahawak sa manibela.

Bumibigat lalo ang paghinga ko habang mabilis akong naglalakad papunta sa room number na tinext ni Jeonghan sa’kin. 

“Jeonghan!” pagtawag ko mula sa malayo nang matanaw ko siya kasama si Seungcheol. Mukhang seryoso ang pinag-uusapan nila kaya mas lalo akong kinabahan.

Nakita ko mula sa salamin ng pinto si Joshua na nakahiga sa hospital bed at may mga makinang nakakabit sa kanya. Napaatras ako sa gulat tapos naramdaman ko ang kamay ni Jeonghan sa balikat ko.

“Upo ka muna, Gyu.” mahinahon na sabi niya. Wala sa sarili akong umupo; more like hinila lang niya ako pababa at umupo sila sa magkabilang side ko.

“Anong nangyari? Bakit may mga makinang nakakabit sa kanya? Magiging okay naman siya, di ba?” tanong ko kay Seungcheol na napayuko na lang at di makasagot.

Hindi pinansin ni Jeonghan lahat ng tinanong ko at napayuko na lang din.

“Eto ang dahilan kung bakit hindi ka nasipot ni Joshua kagabi. Ako na ang mag-sosorry sa’yo kasi hindi rin kita natext kaagad kahit alam kong magkikita dapat kayo. Nag-panic din kasi ako.” sabi ni Jeonghan. “Sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam na tinawagan kita para pumunta dito. Matagal niya na kasing pabor na siya daw ang mismong magsasabi sa’yo. Kaya…”

Napatingin ako sa kanya nang marinig ko ang mga pag-hikbing sinusubukan niyang itago. “Kailangan ko rin mag-sorry kay Joshua na hindi ko tinupad yung pangako ko sa kanya. Ayoko lang kasing mas lalo siyang nahihirapan.”

“Ano ba kasing nangyayari? Wala na akong maintindihan.” gulong-gulong tanong ko habang naluluha na rin, pero mukhang desidido silang si Joshua ang magpaliwanag sa akin. 

“Nasa tabi lang ako ni Joshua nung pinapakinggan niya yung mga voice message mo. Iyak siya nang iyak, sinisisi niya sarili niya. Kinailangan namin siyang turukan ng pampakalma bago siya atakihin ulit.” sabi ni Jeonghan.

“Atakihin?” naguguluhang tanong ko. “ _Ulit?_ ”

“Pinakiusapan kami parehas ni Josh na wag magsabi sayo kasi gusto niyang siya ang magpaliwanag. Bilang cardiologist niya mismo, mahirap, lalo’t ako ang nakakamonitor ng sitwasyon niya, pero nirespeto nalang namin ang desisyon niya bilang kaibigan.” sabi ni Seungcheol habang nakatingin pa rin kay Josh mula sa labas. “Hanggang doon lang ang pwede naming sabihin.”

Tuloy-tuloy ang pagtulo ng luha ko habang sinusubukan kong pagdugtong-dugtungin yung mga sinabi nila, pero tanging ang mga katagang _atakihin ulit_ at _cardiologist_ lang ang paikot-ikot sa isip ko. Halatang halata na ang sagot pero hindi ‘yon matanggap ng utak ko kaya patuloy pa rin ako sa pag-iisip ng ibang pwedeng paliwanag.

Napailing na lang ako sa sarili ko at huminga ng malalim bago ko kinuha ang phone ko at dinial ang number ni Jun. Alam kong galit pa rin siya pero kailangan ko ng kaibigan ngayong nasa panig ko para sabihing totoo ang mga nangyayari. 

Humiwalay ako saglit kila Jeonghan habang naghihintay na sagutin ni Jun ang tawag nang biglang may tumapik sa balikat ko. Napatayo agad ako’t napayakap pagkakita ko kay Jun at inilabas lahat ng pag-iyak na hindi ko na mapigilan.

“Tinext ako ni Minghao para sabihin yung nangyari.” rinig kong sabi niya pero hindi ako makasagot dahil sa patuloy na pag-iyak ko. Naramdaman ko ang pag-tapik ng kamay niya sa likod ko. “Sorry hindi kita nasamahan kaagad.”

“Ang sakit.” tanging sabi ko habang humihikbi. “Bakit hindi ko alam… Bakit hindi ko man lang nahalata…”

“Ayaw ni Joshua na masaktan ka.” sagot niya. “Gusto niyang ikaw ang bumitaw.”

“Iniisip niya ba talagang makakabitaw ako sa kanya pag tinulak niya ako nang tinulak palayo?” rhetoric na tanong ko. “Sabi ko naman sayo may dahilan siya… Hindi ko lang alam na ganito pala kalaki.”

Napatulala lang ako habang nakatingin sa direksyon ng kwarto ni Joshua. Mahimbing pa rin ang tulog niya at tanging pag-galaw lang ng screen ng makinang nakakabit sa kanya ang kapansin-pansin.

“Ano nang balak mo?” nag-iingat na tanong ni Jun.

Napangiti ako nang maliit sa sarili ko. “Binigyan niya lang ako ng mas malaking dahilan para hindi siya iwan.”

Hindi ko na inisip kung sersermunan pa ako ulit ni Jun sa desisyon ko, kaya rin siguro hindi na ako gaanong nagulat nang makita ko mula sa gilid ng mata ko na tumango siya at tinapik ang balikat ko. “Naiintindihan ko.”

Ngayon lang nag-make sense sa’kin ang lahat- pati ang mga pinaka-maliliit na bagay na kinatataka ko dati. Hindi ko masyadong iniisip yung takot niya sa heights na una kong napansin nung ayaw niyang sumakay sa zipline nung nasa Davao kami, yung ilang beses na tumigil siya bigla tapos sasabihin niya “wala lang” at ngingiti kapag tinanong ko kung bakit, hanggang sa pag-reject niya sa panliligaw ko at pag-propose ko.

May sakit sa puso si Joshua. Ngayon lang unti-unting nagsisink-in sa akin.

“Cheol, gising na yata si Josh.” narinig kong sabi ni Jeonghan mula sa tapat ng kwarto ni Josh. Muntik na akong kumaripas ng takbo papunta doon pero hinila ni Jun ang braso ko para pigilan ako at saktong sinenyasan din ako nila Jeonghan na wag muna. 

Pinapanood ko lang sila mula sa malayo na kausapin si Joshua at maya maya, lumakas ang tibok ng puso ko nang magsimula siyang tumingin sa paligid. Nagtama ang tingin namin at nakita ko kung paano madagdagan ng gulat at pag-aalala ang pagod na facial expression niya.

Napaupo siya at tila ba natataranta, pero nakita kong pinapakalma siya nila Jeonghan at pinapahiga na lang. Pagkatapos nilang mag-usap, lumabas ng kwarto sila Seungcheol at Jeonghan na naging hudyat para lumapit at kausapin sila.

“Pwede ka nang pumasok, pero sasama kami sa loob. Pati si Jun.” sabi ni Jeonghan. “Kailangan lang namin makasiguradong parehas kayong kalmado kundi mas lalo pang hindi maganda ang patutunguhan neto.”

Tumango lang ako bilang sagot tapos hinayaan silang mauna. Sinusubukan kong i-organize sa utak ko lahat ng gusto kong sabihin kay Joshua, pero nawala lahat nang huminto ang mga paa ko sa tabi ng kama niya at magtama ang tingin namin. Kita ko sa mga mata niya ang sakit at nang magtama ang tingin namin ay agad siyang nagsalita

“Mingyu, I’m sorry. Hindi mo deserve lahat ng ginawa ko. Sorry kung hindi ko matanggap at maibalik nang buo lahat ng pagmamahal na binibigay mo sa’kin.” naluluhang sabi niya at napayuko. “Akala ko makakaya kong pakawalan ka kapag tinulak kita palayo, kahit pa kumapit ka sa’kin. Kaso… hindi ko kaya, sobrang napamahal na ko sayo, Mingyu.”

Hindi ako umimik at umupo na lang sa edge ng kama niya. “Look at me.”

Agad siyang umiling at pinunasan ang luha niya habang nakayuko pa rin. Hinawakan ko ang baba niya para iangat ang ulo niya’t patinginin siya sa’kin. 

“Hindi pa rin kita iiwan.” 

Naramdaman ko ang paghawak niya sa isang kamay ko. “Hindi, Mingyu. Masyado na kitang nasaktan sa loob ng tatlong taon, gusto kong maging malaya ka na. Ayos lang sa’kin. Hiyang hiya na ako na nandito ka pa rin kahit ang laki ng tinago ko sayo. I’m so sorry, Mingyu. Please do me a favor and let yourself go--”

“No. I will not leave you kahit ano pang sabihin mo.” determinadong sabi ko. “Mahal kita. Ngayon pa ba kita iiwan kung kailan alam ko na kung anong problema?”

“Tama na, Mingyu… Wag mo na pahirapan pa ang sarili mo.” 

“Sa tingin mo ba ako lang mahihirapan pag binitawan kita? Joshua naman, ikaw na mismo nagsabi na napamahal na ako sayo. Shua, nandito ako. Ibalik natin yung puro lang tayo travel. Kasi dun natin mas nakikilala ang isa’t-isa, kaya nga nagkaroon ng parang tayo diba? Para san pa lahat ng ‘yon kung itataboy mo lang din?”

Hindi ko na mapigilan ang mga luha ko. Nakahawak sa balikat ko si Jun at nakayuko. Sila Jeonghan at Seungcheol naman nasa gilid lang at nakaabang kung sakaling may mangyari. At si Joshua? Hindi ko maipinta kung ano nararamdaman niya. Nakangiti lang siya na parang tinatanggap lang lahat ng sinasabi ko. 

“Joshua, andami nating pangarap. Na balang araw pupunta tayo sa Europe diba? Pero bakit ngayon sumusuko ka na, bumibitaw ka na! Shua naman pano ako? Pano tayo? Ang selfish mo. Ayaw mo mahalin ka ng tao. Gusto mo mawala na walang nagmamahal sayo. Bakit? Hindi ba worth it ang pagmamahal ko para dalhin mo sa kabilang buhay?”

Lumapit ako sa kanya. Hinawakan ko ang kamay niyang malaya mula sa dextrose. Lumuhod at yumuko.

“Shua, for once, piliin mo naman maging masaya. Piliin mo ko. Parang awa. Nakatulong ba nung lumayo ako sayo kagabi? Hindi, diba? Lumayo ako kahit di ko alam ang rason at tignan mo nangyari? Iyak ka nang iyak. Iyak tayo nang iyak sa dahilan na di naman dapat. Nandiyan pa ba yung pinangarap ko? Yung pagmamahal mo para sakin? Joshua, kung wala talaga, sabihin mo lang. Gagawin ko ang lahat, wag mo lang ako bitawan.”

Naramdaman kong gumalaw ang kama. Tumingala ako at nakita ko siyang nakaupo. Nakangiti parin siya kahit na may mga luha nang tumutulo mula sa mukha niya. Hinila niya ako para makatayo at niyakap ako na parang walang bumukas. Walang hagulgol, walang hikbi, tanging mga luha lamang na pilit kumakawala sa kanya. Umupo ako sa kama upang magkapantay na lamang kami at nang mayakap siya nang maayos.

“Mahal na mahal kita, Gyu. Mahal na mahal.”

Sa simpleng mga katagang iyon, magkahalong saya at kirot sa puso ang aking naramdaman. 

“Masisisi mo ba ako kung di ako susuko? Di mo man mapakinggan lahat ng dahilan ko, pero di ko itatanggi na tanga ako sa pag-ibig na ‘to. Balang araw naman makikita mo na di ko kailangan lumayo sayo. Hanggang sa dumating ang araw na yun, dito lang ako sa tabi mo. Hanggang sa matanggap mo nang nandito ako kasama kang labanan ito, dito lang ako para sayo. Hanggang sa dulo, kung di man para satin ang mundong ito, hayaan mong iparamdam ko parin ang pagmamahal ko. Magiging okay din ang lahat.”

“Ang totoo niyan.. nagkakilala sila Seungcheol at Jeonghan dahil sa’kin.” biglaang sabi ni Shua matapos huminga nang malalim. “Si Seungcheol ang Cardiologist na nirefer ng tita ko nang maghanap ako ng third opinion tungkol sa sakit ko. Si Jeonghan naman ang tumayong personal Psychiatrist ko at gumabay sa’kin sa pagtanggap ng sakit ko kaya sinasamahan niya rin ako sa mga check-up ko.”

“So all along may dahilan pala kung ba’t may malapit na Cardiologist at Psychiatrist sayo.” Tumatangong sabi ko nang marealize ko na ang mga nangyayari. “Cheol, pwede mo bang ipaintindi sa’kin kung anong kalagayan ni Joshua?”

Napabuntong-hininga si Seungcheol sa nararamdaman niyang parating na stress. “Joshua has a heart disease called cardiomyopathy. Dahil dito, hindi sapat ang dugong umiikot sa buong katawan niya. ‘Yan ang rason kung bakit madali siyang maubusan ng hininga at mabilis mapagod. Naikwento niya ring napansin mo rin ang pag-ubo niya kahit nakahiga lang at yung lagi niyang pagkahilo.”

“Anong worst case scenario dito? Huli na ba ang lahat?” Nagpapanic na tanong ko.

“It can lead to heart failure.” Sagot ni Seungcheol. “Cardiomyopathy can usually be treated with medications and surgically implanted devices, so we thought it’s manageable until last year.”

“Naalala mo nung nag-promise si Joshua na manonood siya ng concert kung saan guest ka pero tumawag ako at sinabi kong kinailangan niyang mag-overtime?” Tanong ni Jeonghan. “Papunta na kami non sa ospital kasi nahirapang huminga si Joshua, tapos doon namin nalaman na malala na yung sakit niya.”

Hindi ko alam ang sasabihin sa lahat ng narinig ko. Yumakap lang muli si Joshua sakin.

“Sorry, Gyu. Sorry kung lagi kitang pinaghahabol, lagi kitang pinapaasa. Pero tandaan mo na bawat gabi, pilitin ko man na tanggalin ka sa isipan ko, sayo at sayo lang lagi bumabalik ang puso ko. Sorry, Gyu. Sorry kung sa onting panahon na lang na meron tayo, tsaka mo lang nalaman kung gaano kita kamahal. Sa tagal ng panahon na nagmahal ka nang sobra pero di ko mapantayan dahil sa mga sikreto ko. Pinoprotektahan lang kita sa napakamadayang paraan. Alam kong di dapat bigyan ng tawad itong ginawa ko sa relasyon natin--”

“Wag mong sabihin yan, Joshua. Di ko mapapatawad sarili ko kung malalaman ko lang ang lahat pag wala ka na. Sa pagitan ng unang pagkikita natin at hanggang sa tuluyan mo na kaming iwanan, naenjoy ko lahat. Masaya ako sa kahit gaano pa kaliit na bagay na kasama ka. Wag kang mag-alala, ako mismo, ihahatid ka pag bibitaw ka na. Pero sa ngayon, lahat ng meron tayo, lahat ng oras na binigay satin, sulitin natin. Ipangako mo sakin na di mo ko bibitawan, na tayo hanggang dulo, Shua.”

“Pangako, Gyu.”

Nang makalaya ako sa kanyang yakap, hinawakan ko ang kanyang mga pisngi at pinunasan ang mga luha niya. Lumapit ako sa kanya, isang daliri ang agwat ng aming mga labi, magkadikit ang mga noo, itong nasa harap ko ngayon ang aking mundo, sapat nang dahilan para hindi ko iwan.

“I love you, Joshua Hong.”

Nang magkalapat ang aming labi, ramdam ko ang mga luha namin na tumutulo. Wala na kaming pakialam sa mga taong nakapaligid samin. Rinig ko ang mga hikbi ng aming mga kaibigan. Mga kaibigan namin na walang ginawa kundi pagbutihin ang aming relasyon. Ito ang unang beses na hinalikan ko ang minamahal ko nang ganito. Puno ng sakit, saya, at pagmamahal. Kung di siya para sakin, ako na lang ang magiging kanya. 


	9. Chapter 9

** Joshua’s POV **

“How are you feeling?” Biglang tanong ni Cheol matapos ang matagal na katahimikan dito sa kwarto. Dumiretso kasi agad siya sa kwarto ko pagkatapos ng consultation niya sa mga pasyente at nag-insist na samahan ako dito lalo’t may mga pasyente pang inaasikaso si Jeonghan.

“The usual.” Tanging sagot ko. 

“Naninikip dibdib mo?” Nag-aalalang tanong niya.

Umiling ako. “No, I miss Mingyu.”

Natawa naman siya. “I know, I know. But I was referring to your heart.”

“Kaya nga.” Sagot ko, tapos napailing nalang siya’t sumuko sa pagtanong.

“Mukhang okay ka naman.” Puna niya. “Excited ka na ba para sa party mo bukas?”

“Of course.” Sagot ko. “Buti nga pumayag si Mingyu eh.” 

“Nag-offer nga kami ni Jeonghan na tumulong tutal parehas kaming magpapa-palit ng schedule na mas maaga bukas eh. Kaso nag-insist ang love of your life na akuin lahat ng paghahanda.” Kwento niya pa kaya napangiti ako. That indeed sounds like Mingyu- he likes taking care of others and going all out sa pag-eeffort. I’ve always admired that about him, but it makes me feel sorry when he does that to me.

Bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto kasunod ang tatlong mahihinang katok. Nakangiti si Jeonghan nang pumasok siya sa kwarto at pinatong yung bag niya sa couch. 

“Bespren!” masiglang bati ni Jeonghan tapos pabiro pang umarte na parang yayakapin niya ako.

“Kadiri naman ‘to!” Pabirong reklamo ko kaya natawa lang siya. Normal na lang sa’min ni Jeonghan ang ganyang mga bulyawan kasi parehas kaming maloko simula pa noong High School. 

Sinalubong naman agad siya ni Seungcheol ng isang yakap at hindi ko maiwasang mahawa sa ngiti nilang dalawa. 

“Pwede na talaga ako umalis, satisfied na akong makitang masaya kayo.” Pabirong sabi ko.

“Tarantado!” Bulyaw ni Jeonghan tapos umupo sa edge ng kama ko. 

“Bakit? Totoo naman, malapit na ang _deadline_ ko, di ba?” Natatawang tanong ko kaya natawa din sila.

Pabirong hinampas ni Jeonghan si Seungcheol. “‘To kasi, deadline daw!”

“Love naman, alam mong that time ayokong banggitin yung word na _taning_ tapos pabiro mong binulong sa’kin ang _deadline_.” Nakapout na sabi ni Seungcheol tapos tinabihan nalang din si Jeonghan kaya parehas na silang nakaupo sa edge ng kama ko.

“Ayos lang ‘yon, mas prefer ko yung deadline.” Natatawang sagot ko. “Kita niyo, kung di dahil sa’kin, hindi kayo magkakatuluyan. Mga pabebe kasi kayo.”

Natawa naman sila parehas. 

“Naalala ko nung resident doctor pa lang si Jeonghan tapos sinamahan ka niya magpa-check up sa’kin. Kala ko nga younger brother mo.” Pag-reminisce ni Cheol.

“Maka-younger brother ka naman, advanced ka lang ng isang taon sa’kin kaya mas nauna kang naging doktor!” Reklamo ni Jeonghan. “Ang sabihin mo, na-fall ka na agad sa’kin non!”

“Wow, bakit, dineny ko ba?” Banat pa ni Cheol. “Ikaw ‘tong 6 months nagpabebe pero nagtatampo ka naman pag hindi tayo nagkita at least once in two weeks.”

“Ikaw rin naman nag-aayang magkita madalas kasi namimiss mo ko.” Smug na sabi ni Jeonghan.

“Okay na kayo? Tapos na kayo magharutan sa harap ko?” Sarcastic na tanong ko. “Makaharutan kayo sa harap ko wagas eh, nung una naman parehas kayong duwag. Ginawa niyo pa kong tulay.”

“Sorry na nga eh.” Sabi ni Cheol, tapos umakbay kay Jeonghan. “Maganda naman kinalabasan eh, di ba?”

Napangiti na lang ako dahil hindi ko rin yon matanggi. “Lahat ng tinulay ko, masaya na. Sa’kin lang ang mukhang mauudlot ang ending.”

“Ay, spoiler ka, kuya? Hindi pa nga tapos eh.” Sarcastic na tanong ni Jeonghan. “Saka anong lahat?! Si Jun saka Hao na ba?!”

“Hindi pa naman yata, pero dun na rin naman papunta yun. Kung nakita mo lang yung dalawa nung nasa Baler kami.” Natatawang sagot ko. “Masaya na ko sa mga ending niyo.”

“Uy, di tayo sure, baka hiwalayan ko pa ‘to oh.” Biro ni Jeonghan tapos tumuro kay Seungcheol. “Isang beses pa na hindi ‘to maglinis ng mga nakakalat na damit niya sa kwarto iiwanan ko na ‘to.”

“Grabe ka naman! Eh minsan ikaw nagbabato nun sa sahig—“ 

Agad na tinakpan ni Jeonghan ang bibig ni Seungcheol kaya natawa ako sa kanilang dalawa. “Mga bwiset kayo, dun nga kayo magharutan sa labas.”

“Oh, Cheol, labas daw.” Sabi ni Jeonghan.

“Kasama ka.” 

“Ay, kasama pala ako.” Pag-acknowledge nalang ni Jeonghan. “De, syempre dito lang ako. Kung kinakailangan na sa ospital lang ako tumira ng isang buwan—“

“Isang linggo.” Pagtama ko sa kanya kaya napabuntong hininga nalang siya bago tumuloy sa sinasabi niya.

“Fine, kung kinakailangang dito ako manirahan sa ospital ng isang linggo, or whatever, gagawin ko. Kala mo mapapaalis mo ko? Si Seungcheol nga hindi ako napapaalis ng bahay pag tinatamad talaga akong bumangon eh.” Sassy na sabi ni Jeonghan kaya napangiti ako.

“Ikaw, bawasan mo nga ‘yang pag-higa mo buong araw.” Sabi ko sa kanya. “Tulungan mo naman si Seungcheol minsan. At wag ka nang pahabol, parang awa, mag-aanim na taon na kayo.” 

“Grabe ka naman sa pahabol!” Reklamo ni Jeonghan.

“Tama naman siya eh.” Natatawang pagsang-ayon ni Seungcheol. 

“Ikaw naman Cheol…” sinimulan kong may pag-babanta pa kunyari pero ngumiti ako bago tinuloy ang kasunod. “Joke. Wala naman akong problema sayo. Di ko nga alam kung pano mo natatagalan si Jeonghan.”

“Ayos lang, cute naman siya.” Sabi ni Seungcheol.

“Saka pakibawasan na ‘yang kaharutan niyo ha, tandaan niyong nakikita ko pa rin kayo sa langit.” Naiiling na sabi ko.

“No promises.” Natatawang sagot ni Jeonghan.

“Yung mga polaroid pictures ko, pakitabi ng maigi. Pag ‘yon nasunog, ikaw susunugin ko talaga.” Banta ko kay Jeonghan.

“Grabe ka naman! Ba’t naman masusunog yung nakatabi na polaroid? Anong tingin mo sa’kin?!” Reklamo ni Jeonghan.

“Aba, malay ko, yung naiwan ko ngang sando sa bahay niyo nung isang beses nasunog eh.” Sagot ko.

Napa-pout nalang tuloy siya. “Oo na, sige na, itatabi ko nang maayos. Sisiguraduhin kong safe mula sa kahit anong apoy.”

“At kapag hindi na kasya sa box pati yung mga picture frame at landscape sintra boards, anong gagawin mo?” Tanong ko sa tonong parang nanghahamon.

“Syempre itatapon nalang mga damit ni Seungcheol.” Sagot niya agad kaya napatayo si Seungcheol para magreklamo.

“Yoon Jeonghan!” Nakapamewang pa na reklamo niya pero tinawanan nalang namin siya. 

Nag-alitan na naman sila sa harap ko, pero nakaramdam ako bigla ng pagod kaya hindi na ako nakikisali. Napangiti na lang ako sa sarili ko habang pinapanood silang dalawa na mag-alitan, tapos maghaharutan ulit maya-maya. Masaya akong naging tulay ako sa relasyon nilang dalawa. Nakita ko kung paano sila naging mas mature bilang individual at bilang couple, pati na rin kung paano nila nalagpasan lahat ng away nila lalo’t parehas silang doktor na nakatira sa iisang bubong at busy araw-araw. 

Hindi ko na rin naman kailangang mag-seryosohang bilin dahil hindi ganun ang pagkakaibigan naming tatlo. Kilalang kilala na namin ang isa’t isa at ni isang beses, hindi ako nakaramdam ng pagiging out of place dahil sa pagiging third wheel ko sa kanilang dalawa. Well, naghaharutan talaga sila sa harap ko, pero tinuturing nila akong parang pamilya at halos parte na nga ng relasyon nila kasi naiistress din ako kapag nag-aaway sila.

Masasabi kong isa ‘to sa mga bagay na masaya akong nangyari sa tanang buhay ko- ang makita ang mga kaibigan kong masaya sa mga nakatuluyan nila dahil alam kong hindi ko makakatuluyan ang taong nakakapagpasaya sa’kin.

Mingyu’s POV

“Salamat po.” nakangiting sabi ko doon sa tindera bago ko kinuha yung box ng cake at dumiretso agad sa kotse. Nilagay ko yung box sa passenger seat at nag-mental note na dahan-dahan lang dapat ako magmaneho. 

There’s only less than a week before his actual birthday, but he actually requested for a birthday party in advance. Hindi na ako nagtanong kung bakit pero feeling ko alam ko naman kaya pinagbigyan ko nalang. 

_“Gyu?”_

_I smiled at him. “Yes, love?”_

_“Pwede bang mag-request?”_

_“Kahit ano.” sagot ko._

_“Pwede ba tayong mag-advance celebration ng birthday ko?” biglang sabi niya kaya nagulat ako nung una, pero tumango na lang ako at pumayag._

_“Sure. Gawin na natin bukas.” sabi ko na ikinangiti niya._

_“Thank you.” Nakangiting sabi niya._

_“Anything for you.”_

Simula nung araw na malaman ko ang tungkol sa sakit niya, natuto na akong mag-focus lang sa kanya at hindi muna pansinin kung anong pwede sa susunod na minuto lalo pag kaharap ko siya. Pero hindi ko maitatanggi na mahirap makatulog nang mahimbing sa gabi at naging routine ko na rin simula non na umiyak hanggang sa makatulog ako.

Dala ko ang box ng cake sa isang kamay at mga balloon sa kabila at tumungo sa kwarto ni Joshua. Mukhang may mga nakarecognize sakin mula pa lang sa entrance, lalo na ang mga nakasabay ko sa elevator, pero nginitian ko lang sila. Masyado na akong maraming iniisip para mag-celebrity mode pa kaya ngumiti na lang daw ako kapag wala na akong maintindihan- ‘yon ang isa sa mga pinakanatatandaan kong turo ni Joshua sa’kin.

Huminga ako nang malalim at cinompose ang sarili ko bago kumatok. Laging gulat ko naman nang si Jun ang magbukas ng pinto.

“Aga mo ah?” Puna ko sa kanya, tapos pumasok na ako.

“Wala rin naman akong ginagawa. Nag-off ako today kaya dumiretso na ko dito.” Sabi niya lang. Hindi na ako sumagot at nilapag na lang yung mga dala ko sa table.

“Hi.” Pagbati ko kay Joshua at agad naman siyang ngumiti sa’kin. “How are you feeling?”

“Couldn’t be better kasi nandito ka na.” Sagot niya, tapos hinalikan siya sa ulo.

“Maiwan ko muna kayo, tulungan ko lang si Hao mag-akyat ng mga pagkain. Kakarating lang kasi.” Paalam ni Jun bago lumabas ng kwarto. 

“Patapos na rin ang schedule nila Jeonghan, nandito na ‘yon maya-maya.” Sabi ko sa kanya, tapos naupo ako sa kama niya. “I got you your favorite.”

“Oreo?” Excited na tanong niya.

“Mint choco.” Nang-aasar na sagot ko kaya napasimangot siya. “Joke lang, syempre oreo.”

“Mukhang malaki nga yung binili mo eh.” Puna niya.

“Syempre, gusto kong kumain ka ng marami.” Sabi ko. “Nagdala din daw si Hao ng fave mong tonaktsu.”

He chuckled. “Mula doon sa lagi nating kinakainan na Japanese restaurant?”

“Oo naman.” Sagot ko, tapos nakarinig na kami ng pagkatok sa pintuan. Kasama na nila Jun sila Minghao at yung magjowa na may dala ring mga pagkain. 

“Hi hi.” Pagbati ni Jeonghan sa best friend niya tapos tinapik ito sa ulo. “Tita is on her way, pero manggagaling pang Laguna. Alam mo naman ang traffic.”

“It’s been a while din pala since you last saw my mom.” Sabi ni Josh. 

“I know. Hindi kasi laging nagtutugma ang schedule namin eh. Busy pa man din si tita sa business niyo.” Sabi ko.

Narinig naming may kumatok sa pintuan at saktong pagsilip naman ng dalawang doktor. 

“Hey Joshie, happy birthday, my Bro!” Sigaw ni Jeonghan. 

“Hey bro, thank you, bro!” Natawa naman ako sa sinabi ni Joshua. Ang saya niya ngayong araw. Nakakawala ng problema. Aakalain mo na wala kaming kinakaharap na pagsubok. Sa bawat tawanan ng tatlong nasa harapan ko ngayon: si Shua, Seungcheol, at Jeonghan, tanggalin mo lang ang mga wire na nakakabit kay Joshua ay iisipin mong sinurpresa lang namin si Joshua sa kwarto niya.

Tiningnan ko ang paligid ng kwarto at puno ito ng maraming disenyo. Napakiusapan namin ang ospital na designan ito. Nilibot ko ang aking mga mata at nakita ang lahat ng mga litratong kinuhanan ni Joshua. 

Nakikita ko ang sunset sa resort sa Cebu, ang trip namin sa Davao, ang mga late night drives namin kasama na yung spontaneous na pag-aaya niya sa Tagaytay. Karamihan nito ay pina-develop ni Shua at nahalungkat ko sa photo album na nakatago sa cabinet niya dito sa ospital. 

Nagulat naman kami sa biglaang pagbukas ng pinto at bumungad ang dalawang “magkaibigan” na dating nagbabangayan lamang at ngayon ay parang mga ulagang ‘di mapaghiwalay.

“Shua shua shua shua shua shua shua shua!” sigaw naman ni Jun. Mukhang alam ni Hao kung anong tono nito kaya dinugtungan niya

“Shua shua shua shua shua shua shua shua, everybody!” nang kinanta ito ni Hao ay di namin mapigilan ang kakatawa. Di namin aakalain na sasakyan niya ang mga pakulo ni Junhui. Dala na nila lahat ng pagkain. 

Malawak ang kwartong iniistayan ni Shua. Sa ilang taon niya rito sa ospital at sa yaman ng kanyang pamilya ay nagawa nilang irenta itong room na para lamang kay Shua.

Sinaksak na ni Jun ang iniayos na fairylights sa pader. Oo, siya ang may pakana rin nito. Hindi ko alam kung bakit pero sa pagkakatanda ko ay kontra siya sakin sa halos lahat ng bagay pero dito sa party para kay Jun ay nakakagulat na parang nababasa ni Jun ang utak ni Shua. 

“Boy, san ang ukelele mo, pahiram ako’t papatugtog ako.” rinig kong sabi ni Jun nang matapos siyang mag-ayos. Iniintay na lang namin si Ate Jeongah at si Tita para simulan na ang mismong selebrasyon.

“Someday morning rain is calling...” nakita ko kung pano nanlaki ang mata ni Shua. Sinundan ito ng malalakas na tawa mula sa kanya at kila Jeonghan, Hao, at Seungcheol. Nakakahawa lahat ng tawanan na nangyari. Kitang-kita ko kay Joshua ang ngiti sa mata niya. Nang matapos ako sa aking inaayos na cake ay nilapitan ko siya.

“Enjoying, love?” Tanong ko sa kanya

“Is that even a question, Love? Of course!” 

“Ha?” Hindi ko ma-process sa utak ko ang sinabi ni Joshua. Sa loob ng ilang taong pagsasama namin ay ngayon ko lang narinig ang endearment na yon galing sakanya.

“Wala. Sabi ko nag-eenjoy ako.” bawi niya sa sinabi niya kanina. Ayoko na lang siyang guluhin about dun kung yun ang choice niya. Makita ko lang siya nag-eenjoy sa special na araw na ‘to ay sapat na yun. 

Nagpapatugtog parin si Jun sa ukelele ni Joshua nang nakita nilang bumukas ang pinto. 

“Hi, Mom, Ate Jeongah!”

Masiglang sabi ni Shua. Binati naman agad nila Ate Jeongah at Tita si Shua.

“Mama Hong!!”

“Long time no see Mama Hong!” Sigaw ng dalawang doktor sa nanay ni Shua. Bilib ako sa closeness nilang apat. Pero nag-aalala parin ako sa magiging sitwasyon naming lahat. Hanggang kailan kaya itong saya na ‘to?

Nagsimula na kaming magparty nang maayos. Kantahan, kainan, hiyawan, pero siyempre, di maiiwasan ang iyakan.

Nang dumating na ang oras para i-blow ang candle sa cake ni Joshu, nagtawag muna kami ng nurse upang magpapicture.

At nang naihipan na ni Shua ang kandila, ay kasunod naman nito ang pasasalamat niya.

“Guys, thank you for making this day as one of the most memorable ones. I know you have made so many sacrifices for me yet I didn’t made one for all of you. Siguro a happy passing would be fine,

‘no? You just made everything colorful before I go. Sobrang salamat. Jeonghan, Seungcheol, thank you for putting up this event. Also, please lang, bawasan niyo na bickering niyo, okay? Ate Jeongah, pagsabihan mo si Mingyu pag di sumusunod sayo ah? Sabihin mo lagi na mumultuhin ko tong baby damulag na ‘to pag nagdrama nanaman dahil sakin. Hao, thank you so much, for always being there for me. Alam mo naman na gusto kong sabihin sayo eh, tsaka yung bilin ko ah, si Junhui, nako.” natawa pa siya. “Nga pala Jun, thank you for making this party so fun. I’m sorry for everything. And Ma, thank you sa lahat. For all of the sacrifices, patience, blood, tears, and all. I couldn’t thank you enough. I love you so much. Ako naman magguide sayo when I’m gone, okay? Hahaha, oh, bakit kayo nagsisiiyakang lahat! Let’s all be happy, nasa party tayo, wala tayo sa burol ko. Wag kayong excited! Pero for now, I want to talk to Mingyu muna. Thank you everyone!”

Gaya nga ng sabi ni Shua, lumabas sila Jeonghan nang luhaan. Hindi na niya sila binigyan ng chance na magsabi pa ng kahit ano dahil tatagal nanaman ang usapan. Iba talaga ‘tong mahal ko.

“Mingyu?” Napalingon ako’t napaupo nang maayos nang tawagin ako ni Joshua. 

“Yes, love?” Tanong ko tapos agad na lumapit.

“Wala kang pasok bukas?” Nanghihinang tanong niya.

Hinaplos ko ang ulo niya’t hinalikan ang noo. “Wala po.”

“Ilang araw ka nang di nagwowork ha.” Medyo pa-sermon na sabi niya. “Sabi ko naman sayo, okay lang ako dito. Pwede namang pumunta si mama o si Hao dito anytime para sa’kin. Sige ka, baka magalit si Ate Jeongah kaka-leave mo.”

Napangiti naman ako sa pag-aalala niya para sa’kin. Ang totoo niyan, kinausap ko na si Ate Jeongah tungkol sa kalagayan ni Joshua. Mukhang naiintindihan niya naman at sinabing kakausapin niya ang company para bigyan ako ng saglit na bakasyon mula sa trabaho. I directly asked Ate Jeongah not to tell the company that it’s due to _relationship_ stuff because they will not grant the break that I’m asking for. 

“Ayos lang ‘yon. Mas importante ka sa’kin.” Sabi ko sa kanya.

“Ayokong i-risk mo ang magandang career mo para lang sa’kin, kasi malayo pa ang lalakbayin mo sa pag-aartista mo, pero ako—“

“Shh.” Pagputol ko sa kanya. “Ikaw ang nagpa-realize sa’kin lalo na hindi dapat umikot ang mundo ko sa industriyang pinasukan ko. There’s more to life than being in front of the camera. At masaya akong ikaw yung pahinga ko.”

Napangiti naman siya. “Nag-usap kami ni Jun kanina.”

“Kaya ba siya maaga dito?” Tanong ko, tapos tumango naman siya bilang sagot. “Anong sabi?”

“Well, totoo naman yung sinabi niya sayo kanina na wala siyang magawa sa kanila kaya nauna na siya dito kasi nababagabag daw siya’t naisipan niyang kausapin ako habang kaming dalawa lang ang nandito.” Panimula niya. “Nag-sorry siya. Inamin niya na puno daw siya ng duda tungkol sa’kin sa loob ng tatlong taon kasi hindi niya alam ang mga dahilan ko. Sabi ko naman, hindi dapat siya makonsensya kasi I deserved every single inch of his doubt.”

Natahimik lang ako’t hinayaan siyang ituloy ang kwento niya.

“Nabanggit niya ring ilang beses na daw kayo nag-away tungkol sa’kin.” Sabi niya. “Gyu, bakit?”

“Kasi nga ayaw kong makinig sa kanya. Pinapatigil niya kasi ako sa paghabol sayo.” Sagot ko.

“Kaya nga. Ang tinatanong ko, bakit hindi ka nalang nakinig?” Mahinahong tanong niya- walang bakas ng galit. Naramdaman kong hinawakan ng malamig na kamay niya ang kamay ko. “Gusto ka lang din naman protektahan nung kaibigan mo.”

“Alam ko naman kung anong ginagawa ko at tulad ng iba kong desisyon, gusto kong panindigan ‘to- No, gusto ko ‘tong desisyon na ‘to.” Desididong sagot ko. “Ano man ang maging dulo nito, wala akong pagsisisihan.”

Ngumiti lang siya kaya ako na ang nagpatuloy ng usapan.

“Ano pang pinag-usapan niyo ni Jun?” Tanong ko habang pinaglalaruan ang kamay niya.

“Nag-bilin lang ako ng ilang mga bagay.” Sagot niya. 

“Tulad ng?”

“‘Wag kang hahayaang mag-ice cream pag gabi kasi magiging hyper ka masyado, paalalahanan ka lagi na dahan-dahan sa pagkain ng mga sobrang mamantika..” pabirong sagot niya, kaya napa-pout ako. Napansin niya rin namang hindi ako naniwala kaya tinuloy niya lang yung sinasabi niya. “De, sinabi ko lang na wag ka nilang pababayaan.”

Nakita niya siguro ang paglungkot ng mga mata ko kaya ngumiti siya at hinaplos ang pisngi ko. “Baby damulag ka pa naman.”

“Ay, grabe, nakakatouch na sana eh!” Pabirong reklamo ko pa para mapigilan ang sarili kong luha. Natawa din naman siya kaya nahawa ako at gumaan ang loob ko ng konti.

“De, syempre, ayoko kasi sana na ma-hold back ka sa napakaraming opportunities na naghihintay sayo kasi hung up ka pa rin sa pagkawala ko.” Sabi niya.

“Ang hirap naman niyan.” 

“Siguro wala na ko non sa tabi mo para paulit-ulit na sabihan kang kaya mo ‘yan at kaya mo pa, pero wag mo sana makalimutan yung lagi kong sinasabi ko sayo.” Sabi niya.

_“Dream high but fly higher.”_

“‘Yan nga mismo.” He smiled, then caressed my hair. “Gyu, do me a favor?”

“Kahit ano, love.”

“Once you meet someone better than me, yung mas deserving ng pagmamahal mo at bibigyan ka ng katumbas non o higit pa, please don’t hesitate to welcome that person into your life. I don’t want you to look up to the sky and ask my permission for it.” Bakas ang kasiguraduhan sa boses niya. “You’re the greatest person I’ve ever met, Gyu. I’m sure someone else is more capable of giving you the love that you deserve.”

“Nakikipaghiwalay ka na sakin?” Tanong ko.

“Hindi naman naging tayo ah.” Biro niya kaya napasimangot ako. Tinawanan lang tuloy ako. “De, hindi naman. Basta hayaan mo lang ako, pero tandaan mo lahat ng sinasabi ko, okay?” 

Tumango lang ako.

“Minsan naiisip ko, kung may gusto akong baguhin sa kwento natin… Yun yung fact na sa lifetime na ‘to tayo nagkakilala. Kasi kung sa ibang universe o lifetime kita nakilala tapos wala akong sakit, wala sana tayong problema.” Sabi niya. “May favor ako ulit.”

“Na naman?” Pabirong tanong ko at buti na lang naitago ko sa tonong ‘yon ang mabigat na pakiramdam ko. “Sige na nga, malakas ka naman sa’kin.”

“Sa susunod na life natin, pwede ba nating hanapin ang isa’t isa? Wala akong pake sa circumstances, basta gusto ko, ako naman ang lalaban para sa’tin.” Sabi niya. “Salamat sa tatlong taon na pinaglaban mo ako kahit para bang buong mundo na ang tumututol sa’tin.”

“Salamat din sa pagkapit. Alam kong hindi madali para sayong itago sa’kin ‘yon ng tatlong taon pero ginagawa mo para sa’kin.” Sabi ko sa kanya. 

“Alam mo ba…” panimula niya. “Nung unang beses na tinanong mo ko kung pwede kang manligaw, doon ako nagsimulang mag-panic at mag-isip-isip ng kung anu-ano kasi gustong gusto ko nga sanang ako ang manligaw pero ayun, alam kong di na rin naman kasi tatagal.” 

“Sa lahat ng pinuntahan sa’kin, Davao ang pinakatumatak sa isip ko.” Sabi niya. “Pwede mo bang kunin yung camera ko? Ayun yung camera bag sa couch.”

Sinunod ko naman siya’t kinuha yung camera mula doon at inabot sa kanya. 

“Naalala mo ‘to?” Tanong niya tapos pinakita sa’kin yung screen ng DSLR niya. 

_Seaside sa Boracay kung saan ako nagpropose. Pinicturan niya yung setting nang di ko alam._

“Pinicturan ko ‘to nang patago nung bumalik ka sa hotel room after kitang ireject. Gustong gusto ko kasing tanggapin ang proposal mo at pigil na pigil lang ako non. Gusto ko sanang maalala yung pagpropose mo man lang kahit hindi ko matanggap ‘yon.” Kwento niya, tapos nag-tingin pa ng ibang mga picture.

“Isa ‘to sa mga paborito kong picture sa dami ng kuha ko gamit ang camera na ‘to.” Sabi niya tapos pinakita ‘yon sa’kin. Picture ko na naka-black na jacket at tumatakbo palapit kay Joshua mula sa buhanginan. “Unang araw natin ‘yan sa Subic. Naalala kong ‘yan yung panahong may tama ka na. Ang hyper at ang clingy mo- kung anu-anong pagka-sappy ang sinasabi mo sa’kin tapos bigla mo kong hinila papunta sa beach, sabi mo parang feel mong tumakbo at magliwaliw sa tabi ng dagat.”

“At alam mo bang andami kong picture sa tabing dagat sa kada bakasyon natin?”sabi niya pa. “Doon kasi tayo unang nagkakilala, di ba? Hindi mo man ako doon unang nakita pero sa tabing dagat yung unang tinginan at usap natin.”

Hindi ko na napigilan ang pagtulo ng luha ko at tango lang ako nang tango sa mga sinasabi niya. Gaano pa ba karaming dahilan ang tinatago ng mga picture niya? Pakiramdam ko doon niya nilabas lahat ng tinago niya sa’kin sa loob ng tatlong taon kaya kada isang kuha ay puno ng emosyon niya.

“Eto…” nag-iba bigla ang ngiti sa labi niya. “Eto yung araw na inatake ako.”

Tinignan ko yung nasa screen. Picture ng langit at mukhang kakatapos lang ng ulan- bandang hapon na rin siguro kaya hindi na gaanong tirik ang araw at hindi pa naman din palubog. Makikita ang mga malulungkot na ulap pero nasa likod ang nakaka-kalmang shade ng blue sa likod. Para siyang calm before storm.

“Kuha ko ‘to mula sa condo unit ko kasi kinakabahan ako makipagkita sayo.” Sabi niya.

Kumunot naman ang noo ko. “Bakit?”

“Kasi nakakaramdam na kong parang magpopropose ka ulit.” Sagot niya na ikinagulat ko. “Mula sa pag-iimbita mo palang na mag-dinner pagkabalik ng Baler, yung consistent na pagpapaalala mo na may date tayo sa gabi- ganun din kasi ang nangyari nung una. Kaya pinapractice ko na kung paano ka irereject for the second time nang hindi ka masasaktan as much as the first, o kung magpapaka-makasarili ba ako at tatanggapin ko.”

Mas lalong lumakas ang pag-iyak ko at inintay na lang siyang magsalita ulit. 

“Paiba-iba ang desisyon ko hanggang sa nahihilo na ako at bumibigat na ang dibdib ko kaya di na ako nakakareply sa’yo. Saktong tumawag si Jeonghan para kamustahin ako tapos nung sasabihin ko na sa kanya kung anong nararamdaman ko, ewan, sabi nila pagkagising ko, narinig daw ni Jeonghan yung pagtumba ko kaya pinapunta niya agad dito si Minghao tutal siya ang mas malapit sa unit ko. Sa ospital na daw siya mag-aabang at maghahanda na daw ng slot sa emergency room.” Kwento niya. “Pero tatawagan pa dapat kita. Naalimpungatan pa ako ng konti kahit nahihilo ako nung mabilis na nagdadrive si Minghao papunta sa ospital… Inaabot ko yung phone ko pero kapos ang paghinga ko at hilong hilo ako. Tapos nagising na lang akong nasa ospital na ako, tapos sinalubong ako ng sermon ni Jeonghan.”

Tumango ako. “Ayos lang, naiintindihan ko na ngayon kung bakit hindi mo ko natawagan. Kalimutan mo na ‘yon.”

“Alam mo ba, pagkagising ko non, nakita ko yung nag-aalalang itsura ni Seungcheol. Hindi ganun yung tingin niya ng pag-aalala dati. Naramdaman kong may kakaiba na agad kaya parang gusto ko na lang sana ulit matulog at hindi na magising.” Ngumiti siya nang mapait. “Eh naisip ko, sana makapagpaalam man lang muna ako sayo. Maswerte pa nga ako kung tutuusin, kasi nanatili ka kahit alam mong hindi na maganda ang magiging huli neto. Hiniling ko lang na makapagpaalam sayo at magalit ka sa’kin kahit isang beses lang para mas madali mo kong mapakawalan.”

Naramdaman ko ang pag-angat niya ng mukha ko para magka-tinginan kami. Ngumiti siya sa’kin habang pinupunasan ang mga luha ko gamit ang hinlalaki niya. 

“Alam kong hindi mo maipapangako na hindi ka na iiyak pag wala na ako, pero ayaw kong pabayaan mo ang sarili mo. Tandaan mo lang lagi na pinapanood pa rin kita mula sa taas. Tumatawa pa rin sa mga corny na joke mo, ngumingiti pa rin sa mga banat mo, at umiiyak din pag nahihirapan ka na. Higit sa lahat, ako pa rin ang number one fan mo. Ironic, ‘no? Kasi nung una tayong magkakilala, wala akong anumang idea kung sino ka, pero ngayon, masyado na kitang kilala.” Natatawang sabi niya. “‘Wag mong kakalimutan na walang oras simula nang magkakilala tayo na hindi ako masaya at hindi kita minahal. At mamahalin pa rin kita kahit kailangan ko nang mauna.”

“Josh, bakit ka ganyan? Hindi pa… Hindi pa naman... Wag muna.” Umiiyak pa rin na sabi ko habang humihigpit ang hawak sa kamay niya. 

Ngumiti siya nang maliit. “Nabilin ko nang si Jeonghan ang magtatago ng mga printed na pictures pero gusto kong sayo mapunta ang camera ko. Nandyan ang puso ko sa loob ng maraming taon, lalo simula nung Cebu trip na hingi ko makakalimutan.”

Nanghihina niyang inabot sa’kin ang camera niyang tinabi ko sa kabilang dulo ng kama niya. Para kasing may nagsasabi sa’king wag akong lumayo kahit isang metro at wag ko papawalan ang kamay niya kahit isang minuto.

“Gyu?”

_“Hmm?”_

“Naalala mo nung sinabi ko sayong mahal kita higit pa sa inaasahan mo?”

_“Oo.”_

“Totoo ‘yon.” Sabi niya. “At wag mong kalilimutan.”

_“Opo.”_ Napakagat ako sa labi, umaasang hihina ang mga hikbi ko. 

“Mahal na mahal kita, Gyu.” 

Kahit gusto ko nang iyuko ang ulo ko dahil sa panghihina, tinitibayan ko ang loob kong tumitig lang sa kanya. Nakita ko kung paano bumigat nang bumigat ang paghinga niyang akala ko magiging stable pa, pero tila ba naging yelo na lang ang buong katawan ko nang marinig ko na ang nakakabinging tunog mula sa makinang nakakabit kay Josh. 

Narrator’s POV

Ang nakakabinging tunog na iyon ay galing sa makinang nagmo-monitor sa puso ni Shua. Pinapakita ng stats na Cardiac Arrest ang nangyayari kay Shua. Naaalala ni Mingyu ang sinabi ni Seungcheol sa kanya. 

“ _Maaari na sa susunod na atakihin siya ay ‘di na namin siya marerevive. Pero don’t worry Gyu, ‘di ko hahayaan yun.”_

Para bang libo-libong bagay ang nangyari sa loob ng sampung segundo para kay Mingyu dahil sa sobrang gulo ng isip at paligid niya. Narinig niya na lang ang biglang pagkalabog ng pinto at nakita sila Jeonghan na paiyak na. Hindi makagalaw si Mingyu sa pwesto niya dahil ‘di niya na alam ang maradamdaman. Para bang namatay ang buong sistema ng katawan niya at napako na siya sa kanyang kinalalagyan. Hindi niya na maintindihan ang nangyayari at wala siyang marinig na ibang tao kundi ang tanging tunog na nanggagaling sa makina.

Rinig sa buong kwarto ang sigaw ni Jeonghan at pagpupumilit na lumapit kay Joshua. Kung silang lahat ay di makapaniwala sa nangyayari, nadagdagan pa ang gulat ng mga ito nang makiita nilang nagwawala si Jeonghan. Sa lahat ng tao na nandito, si Jeonghan ang nanatiling kalmado sa loob ng 3 taon. Tanging ngiti at biro lamang ang pinapakita niya kay Joshua. Pero ibang Jeonghan ang kanilang nakikita ngayon. 

“Cheol! Cheol! Si Shua, Cheol, tangina!” Sigaw ni Jeonghan. “Cheol, yung best friend ko, tangina!!” 

Pinipigilan siya ngayon nila Jun at Hao para di siya makalapit kay Joshua. Kasalukuyan nang nirerevive si Joshua at nire-ready ang defribillator

Si Mingyu naman nasa tapat parin ng kama ni Shua. Hindi na siya pumiglas nang hilahin siya ni Jun palayo. Halos hindi niya naramdaman ang pagkilos at iisipin pa sanang namamanhid siya pero tila tinutusok nang paulit-ulit ang puso niya kada segundo na pinapanood niyang umaksyon si Seungcheol at ang mga nurse na tinawag nila. Hindi niya matanggal ang kanyang tingin kay Joshua. Ang kanyang minamahal, ngayon nasa bingit na ng kamatayan. 

“Ate Jeongah, pakilayo muna si Jeonghan, please.” Pagmamadaling sabi ni Seungcheol at halatang tinatago niya ang sakit at lungkot sa boses niya bilang doktor at bilang kaibigan. 

Nag-aalangan pa nung una si Jeongah kaya tumango si Seungcheol, hudyat na sigurado siya sa sinabi niyang ilabas na si Jeonghan. “Okay lang ako dito. Kaya ko ‘to. Kakayanin ko.” Sabi ni Seungcheol

“Hindi, dito lang ako!” Iyak ni Jeonghan habang pinipigil pa rin siya ni Minghao. “Shua naman, sabi mo lalaban ka at sasagarin mo yung isang linggong taning mo! Manonood pa kamo tayo ulit ng mga anime na pinapanood natin dati!” 

“SHUA! Joshua Hong! Makinig ka naman sa bestfriend mo! Gumising ka diyan! Madaya ka lagi mo nalang sinusuway mga utos ko pati payo ko sayo! For once, naman gumising ka! Shua!” Umalingawngaw ang sigaw ni Jeonghan sa buong palapag ng ospital. Ni isa sa kanila ay di pa nakitang ganito si Jeonghan. Miski si Seungcheol na anim na taon na niyang kasintahan.

Patuloy lang ang pagtulo ng luha ni Mingyu- ni hindi niya maramdaman ang paghikbi at hindi niya rin mapakinggan ang kanina pa sinisigaw ng utak niyang umiwas na siya ng tingin o tumakbo palayo at kalimutan na ang lahat.

“Clear!” unang sigaw ni Seungcheol, at sa pangalawang ulit niya non, nakawala na si Jeonghan mula sa braso ni Minghao at napasalampak nalang sa sahig habang umiiyak at pinapanood ang taong pinakamalapit sa kanya na sinusubukan pang buhayin.

Lingid sa paningin ng lahat na namumuo na rin ang luha ni Seungcheol. Napahinto siya sa gagawin niya dapat at huminga nang malalim. Saktong dumating ang isa pang Cardiologist ng ospital na malapit kay Seungcheol kaya natawag niya ito kaagad. Pinasa ni Seungcheol ang responsibilidad sa kanya at ang una niyang ginawa pagkatalikod niya kay Joshua ay ang pag-angat ng ulo niya para pigilan ang pagtulo ng mga luha, sinusubukang tibayan ang sarili para sa nobyo niyang ngayon niya lang nakitang ganito. 

“Han.” Pagtawag niya, tapos bumaba siya para maging magkaparehas ang lebel nila. “Labas muna tayo, please. Sila na muna bahala.”

Pero hindi nakinig si Jeonghan at umiling. “Dito lang ako! Joshua, dumilat ka diyan, hayop ka! Madami pa tayong di natutupad na plano!” 

Walang ibang magawa si Seungcheol kundi hagurin ang likod ni Jeonghan, yakapin ito, at hayaan din ang mga luha niyang bumagsak.

“Clear!” Sigaw ng pumalit na doctor kay Seungcheol. Nirerevive parin nila ito. 

“Raise to 200 Joules. Clear?”

“Clear!” 

Sa kabilang dako ng kwarto, halata ang pamumutla ni Mingyu dahil sa kakaiyak at sa gulat sa bilis ng mga pangyayari. Pakiramdam niya ay nasa isang masamang panaginip pa siya at gusto niya na agad magising para makitang natutulog lang ng mahimbing si Joshua sa tabi niya. Hindi naman siya nalalayo sa gusto niyang mangyari…

Maliban na nga lang sa katotohanan na ang _natutulog_ na si Joshua ay hindi na magigising.

“Doc, it’s been 20 minutes. There’s still no pulse or any sign of life.” Sabi ng isang nurse sa doctor. Sinenyasan naman niya si Seungcheol at nakuha na agad nito ang gustong sabihin.

_“Time of death, 4:14pm. I’m sorry.”_

Nang marinig ito ni Jeonghan ay kaagad siyang pumunta sa kama ni Joshua at muling sinubukang gisingin.

“Shua, wag ka namang ganyan. Shua, gising na.” pagmamakaawa ni Jeonghan

Narinig lahat ni Mingyu ang sinabi ng doktor. Doon lang tila ba binuhusan si Mingyu ng malamig na tubig at nagsisimula nang mag-sink in sa kanya ang mga nangyayari. 

Wala na si Joshua. Wala na yung taong hinabol, hinintay, at minahal niya ng tatlong taon. Wala na yung pahinga at tahanan niya lalo sa mga araw na para bang may bagyong dumaan sa utak niya sa gulo nito.

Dito na nagtatapos lahat ng natitirang _siguro_ niya.


	10. Finale

Nasa labas ng morgue si Mingyu at nakaupo lamang siya dun. Nasa loob pa sina Seungcheol at Jeonghan at panigurado umiiyak nanaman si Jeonghan dahil may naririnig siyang hagulgol sa loob. Naiyak na siguro lahat ni Jeonghan ang dapat iiyak ni Mingyu. Nang makalabas ang magksintahan ay may inabot na papel si Jeonghan.

“Mingyu, binilin sakin ni Shua. Basahin mo daw pag...wala na siya.” 

Tumango na lamang si Mingyu at nginitian sina Jeonghan at Seungcheol. Di na maipinta ang mukha ni Jeonghan sa sobrang pagod sa kanyang mukha. Bilib si Mingyu sa pagmamahal ng dalawang magkasintahan kay Joshua. Kung si Mingyu na di niya kinakaya ang nangyayari, paano pa kaya ang dalawa na halos isang dekada o higitbna ang kanilang pinagsamahan. 

Binuksan ni Mingyu ang mensahe ni Shua. Ang huling bagay na iniwan sakanya ng kanyang minamahal.

“ _Para sa aking minamahal,_

_Mingyu, Love, tapos na ang laban. Salamat sa saglit. Sa sandaling ika’y naging akin, sa saglit na ako’y naging sayo. Di ako nagsisising kinausap kita sa Cebu. Di ako nagsisising sinamahan kita sa Sirao. Di ako nagsisising sinamahan kita sa lahat ng paglalakbay natin sa Pilipinas. Hindi man natin natupad ang pangarap nating mag-Europe, alam ko naman na pupunta ka parin someday for me. Pero please, wag kang pumunta dahil gusto ko, pumunta ka dahil yun din ang pangarap mo, na yun din ang pangako mo sa sarili mo. And once you do, I hope na dala mo yung bracelet na kasama ng letter na toh. As my last gift, I made it here in the hospital. I hope you’ll like it. Starting from now, don’t make me a reason to do or not do something. I’m only a part of your life now, Love. Remember that I’ll guide you whereever you’ll go. But don’t walk on a path na ako lang ang dahilan. Live for yourself. Live for us. Alam kong mahihirapan kang makamove-on, pero once you do, always know that whatever decision you’ll make, I will always and still love you. All will be alright in time, Mingyu. Thank you for being my light. I never thought that you would be the one. I guess in our next lifetime? Let’s give it another shot. I never thought that I would see the day na aalis ako sa mundong toh na may minamahal nang buong puso. You’re the reason why I kept fighting. I can still remember the first time I saw you. Sa beachside sa resort. You were the most handsome being I ever met, next to me of course ;). My thoughts are in a mess right now and I don’t know how to end this letter anymore. I want to say everything here but I guess I’ll leave it to Jeonghan at kila Junhui._

_Kim Mingyu, I’ll always come home to you. Make this moment as your strength and not as your greatest downfall. Wala man ako sa tabi mo, alam mo namang nandito lang ako sa puso mo. I guess this is where I end my farewell._

_To my Love, I may be the one that got away, pero tandaan mo lagi na you’re the one that God allowed for me. It’s indeed a short time, pero sa bawat sandali na kasama kita, it felt like home, my querencia. My healing. My happy pill._

_To my Kim Mingyu, stay strong. You’re one of the strongest and toughest men I know. When time allows, if you’ll find someone new, don’t hesitate. Be the Kim Mingyu that I loved and will always love. Be yourself. But don’t love anyone with a broken heart. Love fully, love willingly._

_Here’s to our failed yet meaningful journey together. Dream high, but fly higher, my Love._

_I will always love you, Kim Mingyu_

_‘Til the next life time,_

_All the best,_

_Shua”_

Di alam ni Mingyu ang gagawin. Tanging iyak ang bumalot sa kanya. Sumigaw man siya ay wala na siyang boses para gawin ito. Rinig ng buong tropa at pamilya ni Shua ang hagulgol ni Mingyu. Pinili na lamang nilang hayaan si Mingyu dahil alam nilang iyon ang kailangan niya. 

\---- 

_“Joshua!” Sigaw ko habang tumatakbo. Kahit ano pang bilis ko, mas mabilis pa ang pagkawala niya sa paningin ko. “Wag mo kong iwan!”_

_“Joshua, sandali!” Huling sigaw ko bago siya tuluyang mawala sa paningin ko, kaya bumigay na nang tuluyan ang mga binti ko at napasalampak na lang ako sa buhangin. Wala na akong ibang magawa kundi umiyak nang umiyak dahil wala na rin naman akong lakas at alam kong hindi ko na siya mahahanap kahit saan ko pa siya puntahan._

Hindi na bago sa’kin na magising akong may luhang tumutulo mula sa mata kada araw. Bilang lang siguro sa kamay ang mga araw na all black lang ang napapanaginipan ko simula ang pagkawala ni Joshua. 

Tumayo ako mula sa kama at binuksan ang kurtina sa kwarto. Inaasahan kong sasalubong sa’kin ang tirik ng araw pero napansin kong medyo makulimlim pa sa labas at tila kakaulan lang.

Napangiti ako nang matanaw ko ang bughaw sa pagitan ng mga malulungkot na ulap.

“Good morning, love.” Bulong ko, umaasang maririnig niya ako. “Wala pa ring pinagbago, _calm in my storm._ ”

Napahinga ako nang malalim habang binubuo sa utak ko ang mga salitang gusto kong sabihin sa kanya. Nanatili ako sa tapat ng bintana ko habang nakatulala lang sa mga gumagalaw na ulap. 

_Hi, Love._

_Napanaginipan na naman kita._

_Pero ngayon, sumuko na ko sa paghahanap sa’yo._

_Alam kong hindi na kita mahahabol kahit anong gawin ko, pero mas matindi ang iyak ko ngayon kisa sa mga nakaraan._

_Siguro kasi tatlong taon na rin ang nakalipas simula nang makilala ko ang taong pinaka-nagpadama sa’kin ng kasiyahan at ang realidad sa labas ng showbiz._

_Miss na miss na kita, pati yung dried mangoes sa Cebu._

Natawa ako sa sarili kong pag-iisip at napailing na lang bago ituloy ang kunyaring pagkausap ko sa kanya.

_Naalala ko pa yung sinabi mong magkikita pa tayo sa susunod na buhay._

_Sa lahat ng ‘siguro’ ko habang nandito ka pa, eto yung pinaka-ayaw ko manatili bilang isang ‘siguro’._

Halaw.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Hi! Sorry kung may mga maling info mapa-about man sa tourism aspect or sa sakit ni Joshua! We did a little research but flaws may still be there! I hope you've enjoyed reading specially sa prompter!


End file.
